The King and the Warlock
by ohthepain-otp
Summary: A spinoff of Disney's version (beauty and the beast). King Arthur and his knights travel north of camelot to kill a rumored beast that lurks in the northern village. A druid attack seperates Arthur from his knights and he's healed by a strang boy named Merlin. Arthur will slowly heal and quickly fall for the strang fey looking creature...but he hasn't forgotten about the beast.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my new story, this won't be a one shot probably a few chapter story not like 20 or 30 chapters. more like four to five but past 6 thousand words so the chapters would be pretty long.**

**It's my beauty and the beast AU, with a twist not exactly the same because let me tell you how many beauty and the beast fics I've read which include everysingle same word and the same action every single time, so I made my own up a bit giving a little dramatic twist of Merlin and Disney...kind of. Less Disney mostly Merlin.**

**Anyways here it is... ta Da!**

**Fandom: Merlin**

**Pairings: Merthur, and more pairing with the knights but I'm not telling you guys.**

**Characters: Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine, Lancelot, Percy, Gaius, Leon, Elyan, Gwen, Mordred, Morgana, A few of my oc's**

**Disclaimer: I defiently do not own Merlin..boo so sad I wish I did. THe only thing I own is my story and my oc characaters.**

**Hope you enjooooy~**

* * *

"Sire, I do believe that we took a wrong turn" Sir Elyan said looking at the unfamiliar markings on the trees. "Don't tell me you're scared" Sir Leon teased while Elyan looked away completely embarrassed "I'm not! It's just that, I think we're in the druid's territory" he said defending himself.

Arthur halted his horse and held up his hand, the knights behind him stopped and looked around cautiously, it was completely quite; there was no wind so the trees or the blade of grass weren't swaying in the wind, there were no birds chirping or even flies buzzing, just quietness.

"Sire?" Leon whispered looking around, Arthur drew his sword slowly, Leon drew his crossbow and Elyan held his mace. The horses huffed and shook their heads while the knights looking around their eyes slowly scanning the trees for movement or anything in particular.

Arthur slowly relaxed and sheathed his sword when the wind started up again "its nothin-ARGH!" The knights got in action and flew towards the offending bows flying towards them, Leon shot the druid who had hit the King in the shoulder. The king himself whimpered holding onto his shoulder, his horse was startled so much that she had neighed and rose on her hind legs, Arthur who had no grip on the reins fell back and his ankle got tangled up with the leather straps and cried out in alarm as his horse galloped away from the attack.

"Sire!" Leon shouted running after him, "Leon!" Elyan cried for help as he battled three druids on his own, with only a mace in hand. Leon gritted his teeth and shot at one coming up from behind the other dark-skinned knight; and Elyan bashed one of the druids in the face with the spiked mace officially knocking him out and making him bleed to his death and the other had run off back into the trees.

"Count!" Elyan yelled, as the druids ran off cheering as they completed their mission on harming the King. The knights raised their hands, only handful out of several raised their hands. Elyan and Leon strapped the injured and the rest mounted the horses sharing with an injured person and they all galloped back to Camelot.

* * *

Arthur gritted his teeth he had made several attempts to grab the implanted roots on the ground or even vines that were falling from the branches of the trees, but no prevail he could feel the blood on his finger nails, knowing that they had ripped off and he felt blood on his face along with his shoulder and ankles. The arrow that pierced had snapped off a long time ago leaving only a thin piece of wood inside of him along with the arrow tip; Suddenly the horse came to a stop, prancing around in her stop anxiously.

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief even if it hurt his chest, his head was banging and his shoulder was burning along with this ankle which was now swollen and probably purple, he would feel the stinging on his fingers; Arthur didn't care all he could think about how heartbroken Gwen would be when the knights went back to Camelot without him. Arthur struggled to get up but he failed and slumped back down, his body burning with pain. Arthur let his eyes drift close but not before seeing a pair of muddy brown boots walking towards him.

* * *

"I'm sorry Gwen, we want to start tomorrow searching for the King, but we need for the knights to recover before going back into the druid's territory" Leon said patting her shoulder sympathetically. Gwen nodded biting her lip to keep the whimper inside. "I understand Leon, you tried your best and that's what matters and I'm happy all you and the knights are home safely and that they are recovering" she said wiping her teary eyes.

"Thank you, and excuse me my lady, I would like to rest for a bit" he said and Gwen nodding picking up her blue skirt and trotting off into Gaius's chambers. Leon felt the guilt ache in his chest and he walked back towards his chambers peeling off his red tunic and laid in bed, he only came home with a few scrapes and bruises while Arthur was out there with an arrow in his shoulder and the other knights were barely alive.

There was a knock on the door and Leon sat up pulling on his tunic and called in the person. He immediately recognized the slender boy (Gaius's student) standing in the doorway looking bashful holding a bowl of steaming water and a towel draped over his arm.

"Uh, um Gaius sent me" he whispered shuffling his muddy black boots "well come on in then" Leon said peeling off his tunic again, Rodrick walked in and set the bowl on the table and dipped the fluffy towel in letting it soak, Leon sat down on the edge of the bed. Rodrick wrung the wet towel in the bowl and dabbed the damp towel on the scraps of Leon's back, the Knight himself hissed and arch away from the touch.

"S-sorry" Rodrick said quietly, and on impulse drew back the towel "its fine, you forgot to warn me" Leon said, "Oh um…sorry" he mumbled, Rodrick dipped the towel in again before wrung it would, he hesitated when going in to dab the wound "um, it's going to sting" he said. Leon laughed making the slender boy blush madly "I kind of figured it out" he said, Rodrick bit his lip and gently dabbed the wound, the heat on his cheeks making him light-headed; and before he knew it the wounds were cleaned and soothed with oil.

"I'm finished" he said standing up placing the towel in the bowl of now cold water. Leon watched the man pick up the bowl and walk towards the door "stay…I'm going to need a bed warmer" he said watching as shade of blush went to student's cheeks. "I um…okay" he murmured putting the bowl down on the table and walking over to the bed, Leon leaned back his eyes twinkling as he settled himself in the mountain of pillows behind him. Rodrick toed off his boots and hesitantly climbed in the fluffy bed, he threw off his dark gray tunic and flushed when Leon's warm strong hands ran up his slim waist to his dusty nipples then back down to his hips.

Rodrick bit his lip and looked at Leon with lust filled pale green eyes. Leon pulled him closer letting their flushed bodies touch. Rodrick placed his shaky hands on Leon's broad shoulders and kissed his chapped lips, Leon's beard tickled his chin pleasantly and he moaned opened his mouth to accept the knights warm wet muscle twirling around with his.

As they kissed, Leon's hands went down further down past his breeches and grabbed onto his perky tan arse and kneaded it like dough. Rodrick panted and whimpered when Leon separated the cheeks then brought them back together then separated them again.

Not before long they both were naked as the day they were born and Leon's thick fingers were inside the sandy brown hair's arse, slicked with oil. "Please, Please sir" he moaned grabbed onto the sheets as he lay face down and chest down with his arse high up and arched like a dog in heat his legs spread, while cock leaked with pre-cum. Leon shook his head "calm yourself" he whispered. "I-I ca-can't" he whimpered arching his back raising his rump higher.

Leon pulled his fingers out and the boy whined desperately; and flipped them over so the boy was on top of him. Rodrick didn't waste about asking about the position, only heaved himself up and slowly lowered himself on the knights erect cock. Leon grabbed on the boys hips and in seconds Rodrick was bouncing on top of the larger man's cock as if he born and raised to do this. "Leon, ngh L-aheon!~" he moaned stopped bouncing and started grinding his hips making the cock's tip jerk against his sweet spot over and over again. Rodrick felt his eyes cross and he panting, salvia was dripping out of his mouth; Leon watched the boy wither and arch into him his eyes in wonder and amazement at how much a mess and filthy the boy was; Rodrick grinded harder pressed down and clenching as much as he could and his other hand fisting his own erection which was weeping for attention.

Leon's cock slipped out of his arse and they both moaned at the loss, Rodrick pushed himself up in sitting position with shaking hands, his thighs clenching a hold on Leon's hips. The Knight grasped the slender hips, picking him up and slamming him down on his cock and he groaned out when his cock was surrounded by tightness and warmth of the boy.

Rodrick whimpered and sat fully straight and didn't lean down and this made the cock go inside deeper. Leon grunted, his nails digging into the boys hips surely leaving bruises. Rodrick reached behind him and grasped onto the Leon's knees and started bouncing up and down with his head thrown back, mouth opened and panting, Leon threw his head back and groaned helping the boy up and down his cock; not before long Leon started hitting the boys sweet spot over and over again not showing any mercy as the boy came along with the boy. Stars danced behind his eyes and slumped forward his limbs turned putty and limp and he fell over on top of the knight with the cock still inside of him, semen oozing from the bruised hole and around the limp erection.

Leon huffed out a tired laugh then felt the guilt hit him immediately, here he was having amazing sex while his King was out there probably lying unconscious with no food, no water, and no shelter. He lost his thought when Rodrick wrapped his arms around his neck and nuzzling into his chest and breathed out puff of air. Maybe just maybe for right now he'll feel selfish and rest; Leon pulled up the duvet and covered both of them, he ran his hand through Rodrick's sandy brown locks and falling asleep instantly.

* * *

Arthur never felt this kind of pain before, his whole body ached even when he tried opening his eyes they stayed shut, as if they were too heavy to open, but what Arthur did feel was soft cold hands fingering through his damp muddy hair. Arthur tried his best to open his eyes but all he got was a blurry image of a person with dark hair and light skin, he barely even saw the features of the person nor did he know if it was a man or a woman.

Arthur shut his eyes again instantly when he saw the glimpse of the person, Arthur groaned and immediately there was an icy hand on his throat running up and down soothing it and it actually worked. Arthur wanted to open his eyes to see his savior or even to hold his hand but he felt as heavy as gold so he laid there while the picked up his hand, he felt wetness on his fingers before he blacked out again.

* * *

The next time Arthur woke up, he was in alone in small cottage. There was a wooden table right across from him, and in front of the table was a fire with a black cauldron and something brewing inside, pillars of wood were holding up the roof which was clean and free of spider-webs. There was a window beside the table above the wooden counter tops and resting on the counter was a large dough of raw bread covering in flour.

In front of him, a few feet away was a vertical ladder coming up to a small bed cot with a pillow and a thin blanket. It was unusually warm inside probably from the fire and Arthur realized that he was laying in another bed cot with two pillows one behind his head and the other laying under his swollen ankle. He raised himself but thought better of it and laid back down, he was bare and his shoulder was wrapped going around his chest, a thick blood stain showed against his right shoulder and his fingers were wrapped from the wrist and covering his fingertips along with his ankle.

Arthur looked around and saw that there was also a shelf near his bed cot that was layered with flower pots, he also noticed that there was flower pots hanging from the ceiling and herb pots on the counter. Maybe a girl was the one who patched him up because he was sure that no male would show around all these flower and herb pots making the small cottage smell even more girly than Gwen's house who was probably pretty girly.

Arthur raised his head slightly and saw that there were no other houses around, just a small clearing with a stone well and tall trees surrounding the houses and a lake nearby. He huffed and slumped back down, just great none of his knights will find him here in this secluded area, he heard humming and instantly shut his eyes keeping his ears alert. The wooden door creaked open and he could hear footsteps coming from the door to the mantel where the pot was brewing, then the steps walked over to him. He tensed when a cold hand was placed on his forehead. Arthur held his breath, the hand paused before slowly removing itself.

"I know you're awake" an amused voice said, Arthur opened his eyes and he frowned _defiantly not a girl_ he thought sulkily. It was a boy probably a year or two younger than him, with raven black hair that curled at around his abnormally large ears and the back of his neck, he had deep dark sapphire blue eyes that twinkled, a grin that could match no other and dimples, cheek bones that would sharpen daggers.

"Who are you?" Arthur demanded watching the twinkling eyes twinkle more, "well I found your all bruised and battered up tied to your horse. I could have left you there for the crows to pick on you if you were dead, which you were going to die but I have a good soul so I saved you, a thank you would be nice" he said.

Arthur spluttered "you can't talk to me like that!" he demanded sitting up and instantly regretted and he cried out in pain slumping back down. The boy raised an eyebrow "I saved your life I can't talk whichever way I want to"

"Shut up" Arthur hissed grabbing onto his shoulder, the boy sighed and went over grabbing something from the counter and it was a wooden mug, Arthur watched as the boy came over sitting back down on the footstool, he gently placed his hand behind the King's neck and guiding the mug on his lips "Open" he said. Arthur hesitantly opened his mouth and watched with suspicious eyes as the boy gently let the fluid in his mouth pausing every so often to let Arthur swallow.

Arthur flushed in embarrassment when some slipped past his lips, but the boy just smiled; putting the mug down and wiping his lips and cheek with the sleeve of his own tunic before making the king drink again. After the awkward gentle moment between them, the boy got up and went to put the mug down "I'm Merlin by the way" he said calling over his shoulder. Arthur didn't hesitate as he answered back "Leon" he muttered, still not trusting the boy.

He saw Merlin pause for a second before going over to the mantel stirring, "I have stew" he said using a thick rag pushing the cauldron away from the fire, the cauldron handing from the metal pole. He watched as Merlin pour steaming bowl of soup, Arthur's mouth watered at the smell of it and instantly he knew that it was most defiantly going to better than anything he already tasted.

"It's hot so you're going to have to let it sit and cool for a second, while I'm at it. I'm going to change your wounds" Merlin said placing the bowl gently on the table. He picked up a chest from underneath the table and walked over by him. "Can you sit up please" he asked while opening the chest pulling out cloth and scissors. Arthur heaved himself up ignoring the pain in his shoulder and chest.

Merlin picked up Leon's leg and placed it on his lap, "So _Leon_" he drawled glancing up at the knight, before going back clipping off the dirty bandages from his ankle "what are you doing in the north part of Camelot, you do know it's near Odin's kingdom; this is where they raid the most, also there is a druid camp not far from here" he said.

Arthur winced when he saw his ugly swollen ankle, all purple and gross he almost gagged at the smell but Merlin didn't even flinch just dabbed it with warm water and wrapped it up again. Arthur scoffed "what makes you think I'm from Camelot" he demanded. Merlin hid a smile "judging by your prattish attitude"

"_Prattish!_ The hell do you mean by that, are you calling me a prat!"

Arthur fumed when Merlin faked innocence and placed a hand on his chest and pulling his best doe eyed look "_Me~_ Sir I'd never" he said simply blinking slowly trying to look cute and innocent as he could. Arthur crossed his arms and pouted "oh stop it, stop pouting besides I saw the Camelot emblem on your horse" he added smiling the stupid smile he already hated.

"You still called me a prat, how dare you call a knight of Camelot a prat" He said not wanting Merlin or even if his name was Merlin that he was King of Camelot. Merlin continued on smiling and clipped off his hand bandages, Arthur winced when he saw the mangy bloody fingertips. "Ow!" He cried when Merlin dipped both hands in the warm murky water. "I need to disinfect it" Merlin simply said before wrapping them up again in clean bandages; by the time Merlin was done with his shoulder and he packed up the supplies in the chest, the stew was now warm and ready to eat.

Merlin set himself on the edge of the cot and brought a spoonful of stew to his mouth "why are you feeding me, I can feed myself you're not my wife" he muttered but opened his mouth anyways. Merlin smiled in amusement "I don't think you can feed yourself with injured hands" he said and brought another spoonful of stew.

"Where's the meat" Arthur asked swallowing down the third spoon, his insides warming himself. Arthur wrinkled his nose when Merlin tapped the spoon gently on his nose "no meat, it'll hurt to swallow and chew so for now only liquids then we'll go to smashed fruit and vegetables, then meat" he said holding out another spoon.

"M'not baby" he murmured opened his mouth for his next scoop of stew

"Of course not Sir Leon" he said smiling in amusement, after Merlin had fed Arthur his stew he went to get a bowl for himself. "What are _you_ doing in this part of Camelot" Arthur found himself asking; Merlin glanced at him "I wanted to be away from humanity, they bother me" he said teasingly. Arthur rolled his eyes. "I wanted to be away from kingdom actually, the knights are extremely nosey poking their noses in everybody's business, if you're acting odd they take it in a bad way thinking that they are practicing bad magic, a man is injured and miraculously recovered, dark magic. A little girl singing an odd rhyme, witchcraft; a boy falling in love with another boy sorcery. Ever since the Queen passed away the King has been very vile and evil" Merlin muttered bitterly.

Arthur swallowed nervously, "now the King is dead and now the Prince Arthur has become king" Merlin added quietly, "I thought you know maybe he'll change things maybe he'll calm down on the knights make sure that they don't bother the villagers so they don't have to live in fear knowing that whatever their doing their not being watched, but the King Arthur is the same as King Uther. Vile, merciless, cruel and plain out evil. Camelot's never going to change" he bit out and stood up, Arthur watched him put the bowl and spoon in a bucket.

"I'm going to go out and walk about, if you need anything just yell. I'll hear you" Merlin said quietly fingering the hem of his tunic before walking out.

Arthur slumped back down and brought a hand over his eyes, the first time he heard what people thought of him, he wanted to be a better King then his father but he guessed that nobody told him how the villagers felt about the knights and the king, not even Gwen, sweet Gwen never stood up to him and told him what she felt about the Kingdom and their laws.

Did the people really fear him and the knights, he'll just have to heal up and find out himself; but for now he need rest and that's the only way he'll heal up the fastest.

* * *

If his injuries weren't going to kill him, then Merlin was most defiantly going to. "Do you know how to shut up" Arthur snapped; the dark-haired boy shrugged before going back to kneading the dough "you should be grateful, I should have left you for the crows" Merlin replied snarkily. Arthur glared at him then put his good arm behind his head "_why_ did take care of me?" he asked. Merlin paused then looked up at him with a confused look.

Merlin didn't answer him immediately, Arthur watched him as he grabbed a rolling-pin and started rolling out the dough.

"Because, I'm not going to be like your people who would have left some innocent stranger" he said. Arthur snorted obnoxiously making Merlin raise an eyebrow and he stopped rolling the dough, "the Knights of Camelot would never leave a person in danger" he said.

Merlin rolled his eyes and started rolling the dough back into a ball "please, after taking care of the poor soul's wounds, you would jab a sword right back into them and demand what they were doing out in the woods or how they got injured a simple mistake of suspicion, they would think the person is in involved with magic, the person would be put to death without a trial."

Arthur fumed and grabbed the closest thing he had next to him which was a flower-pot of small little green leaves which was supposed to be a herb. Merlin eyes widened and he stepped back a few inches as Arthur threw the pot at Merlin, he hadn't meant to him but to scare him and scare him it did. "What is your problem!?" he yelled looking at the mess of dirt, and clay pieces all over the dough and counter.

Merlin picked up the dough throwing it in the bin next to the mantle, before grabbed a small cloth and wiping it in the bin which he had moved so it was right underneath the counter. "That cost me four weeks of coins! All my money wasted!" Merlin yelled at him, Arthur shrugged completely relaxed he had wasted the boy's money, not caring at all.

Once the mess was cleaned, Merlin went and got a bucket full of water and started boiling it in the large black cauldron in hopes of making plain stew before sunset; he had grabbed the spices and herbs from his shelves and added a bit in there with a sauce of his own he made with hand, the water turned a beautiful golden red color the leaves twirling around and the stew thickened as Merlin added handful of flour he had left.

Arthur watched as Merlin emptied the stew in a bowl and walked over to him, he was shocked to say the least when Merlin had helped him in sitting position and hand fed him. "Come on, hurry up and finish. I'm hungry" he whispered quietly holding out another spoon from the King; after he was done Merlin wiped his mouth and helped him drink a glass full of cold water with a supported hand behind his neck and the other holding the cup up to his lips.

Merlin sighed and gently rested the knight back comfortably, he grabbed an extra pillow for Leon's ankle. "Anything else" he asked pulling up the thick duvet. Arthur shook his head and felt instantly guilty when he saw Merlin's tired face, he had worked hard on keeping them both full of food and tending to Arthur's wounds without a complaint expect a few teasing remarks here and there.

He watched wordlessly when Merlin drank his own bland stew and gulp down his water. Arthur opened his mouth to apologize but stopped. A King never apologized and he most certainly never did, to anybody; he and rubbed his chest. Was his wounds making him soft, he thought; Merlin grabbed the heavy cauldron and dragged it outside intended of washing the pot. Arthur heard the swooshing of water and the small heavy pants from Merlin.

When Merlin came back in eventually half dragging and half carrying the heavy cauldron he made his move. "I apologize" he blurted. Merlin paused staring at him with a strange expression before shoving the cauldron in a corner of the cottage. "I'm sorry what?" he said slightly bewildered coming over to where Arthur lay. Arthur felt his face heat up in humiliation and embarrassment, here he was apologizing to a peasant.

"I said, I'm sorry. I got angry" he mumbled. He cheeks heated up more when Merlin smiled down at him, the idiot smile of his with those stupid dimples and his stupid twinkly eyes. "I'm sorry as well" Merlin said lightly kicking the cot. "Maybe some knights aren't cold-hearted" he said. Arthur looked up at him and grinned "I'm not" he said. Merlin shrugged playfully "we'll have to see about that" He said; Arthur snorted "it's getting late, we should sleep" he said. Merlin nodded "good night"

"night" Arthur murmured watching Merlin blow out the candles and climbing up the ladder to his bed cot, where he changed into his night-shirt and breeches in the dark.

* * *

The days were getting colder and Merlin had to start wearing his ugly brown ratty jacket sometimes in the house; and Merlin used up some of his money to get a few more blankets and pillows for him and Arthur. Right now they both were sitting side by side sharing body heat, while the fire was blazing and drinking warm soup.

"I thought by now that the Knights would have come to find me" Arthur said, Merlin hummed "maybe they thought you died" he said. Arthur glared at him "they wouldn't dare"

Merlin grinned behind his bowl when he brought it to his mouth; Arthur looked outside from his window and muttered "it should start snowing soon"

"Hopefully not too soon, I need to go on a hunt and store up some meat and herbs" Merlin said looking out as well "better start soon" Arthur replied putting his bowl down. His hand was healing faster than his ankle and shoulder so he had started using them when he could feel his fingers and the numbness faded away.

Merlin grabbed both of their bowls and walked over to the bucket and put them in "I'll wash those tomorrow" he said and started to stretch, Arthur watched his eyes raking up the slender yet lean body, his eyes stopped at the perky bottom and the king had to admit when Merlin jumped sometimes from excitement, he loved to see those pert cheeks jiggle under the thin breeches. This was not good at all, he had a lover at home and he had a law against two of the same-sex lovers it was wrong and just sinful but Merlin's body was tempting and sinful itself and staying a whole two weeks and a half was bothersome especially when Merlin usually bent down to pick up the things he dropped. The breeches stretching, he could most definitely see the pale skin between the tiny holes of the breeches, and he knew Merlin wasn't wearing any undergarments.

Arthur cleared his throat and looked away, he lifted his good leg hoping the lifting of his leg lifted the duvet covering his massive erection. "I'll be heading out, don't try to start moving yet because you aren't ready. I'll go and get some vegetables from the market and it'll be the first time you'll have something in your stew to look forward to" Merlin said grabbing his pouch. "Why don't you take a weapon?" Arthur asked before Merlin left.

Merlin looked embarrassed and scratched his head in a boyish way making Arthur's heart race "I'll probably end up hurting myself on accident."

"Of course, forgot about that, you're clumsier than a new-born fawn" he said grinning when Merlin flushed. He glared at Arthur but it was lacking heat, Merlin huffed and left the house without another word.

Arthur grinned and settled his leg back down comfortably, it was probably going to be a while when Merlin came back, that idiot would end up tripping over a root or end up lost. Arthur occupied his time by looking out the window hoping his would see a flash of red or even silver but nothing came. There were a few doe who came to feed on the fresh grass with their fawns before it started snowing; a rabbit bounded away to its burrow with her babies following, and there was only a handful of birds, the rest had already migrated.

It was almost noon before Merlin back which was unusual, it would always take him about thirty minutes, here and back, but now it took Merlin a few hours. "Where have you been?" Arthur demanded feeling slightly stumped that Merlin left him to almost die out of boredom.

Merlin rolled his eyes "don't get your breaches in a twist Leon, I had a chat with a friend" he said. Arthur huffed and crossed his arms "right chatting or you know having dinner" he pouted. Merlin laughed and came over patting him on the cheek "It was a chat, I got carried away."

Arthur watched him go back to the cauldron filling it with water before going to cut up the carrots and cabbage. "Wait hold up, where's your neckerchief?" he asked pointing to Merlin's over exposure of his collarbone.

Merlin froze then patted his neck when he felt the cloth missing his cheeks flushed and let out an oath to which Arthur rose an eyebrow. "It probably fell or something" Merlin said nonchalantly but by the way his eyes glancing around it wasn't an accident; Arthur squinted his eyes and saw that there was bruises on his neck, dotting everywhere the bruises looked to be bites.

Arthur's eyes widened "you bedded someone didn't you!" he yelled. Merlin's hand slipped on the knife and it clattered to the floor along with the carrots. "No, I didn't!" Merlin yelled back. "I'm sure no woman acts that rough in bed, so it couldn't be a woman and I notice that you're limping" Arthur snapped. Merlin flushed and he covered his face with his hand "You slept with a man!" he growled.

Merlin rounded him "that is my business!"

"Its treason!"

"Treason for being with a man?!"

Arthur glared at the boy in front of him "I thought you were a decent pheasant but now I'm not so sure" he said coldly. Merlin stared at him incredulously "_decent_, I saved your arse out there, I could have left you, and now since I'm sleeping with a man you think, I'm not decent enough for you. Now Leon I could easily knock you out and drag you back out there in the dark for the wolves to chomp on!"

"Are you threatening me?" Arthur snarled. Merlin crossed his arms "yes, I am. What are you going to do about it, you're crippled remember"

Arthur took a deep breath "it's wrong to sleep with a man" he said trying to get it through the idiot's thick skull. Merlin narrowed his eyes "so was having a lover with a different color, you were to only fall in love with a person who had the same color as you. Now look at the King, I heard rumors he fell in love with a dark-skinned woman and he lifted the band which he _himself_ put up the law. So it's okay for the King to bend and change the rules whenever he wants to, but _we_ can't!"

"No! You can't, that's why he's the _King!_ Merlin" Arthur tried reasoning with him. Merlin was quite for a while "What if the King fell in love with a man" he said. Arthur sputtered "That would _never_ happen, that's for sure!"

"Why because you're best mates with him, I bet the King doesn't even like you Leon. Probably walks around all pompous and arrogant with his stupid crown and stupid robe, ruling over the poor and feasting with the rich!"

"Yes, because that's how a kingdom works Mer_lin_, are you too daft to even know that." Arthur snapped watching Merlin's cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"I bet the king doesn't even listen to a single thing you say." Merlin muttered angrily.

Arthur snorted "the King listens to all the knights thoughts and plans, he had always put the people first then himself" he said. Merlin rolled his eyes and shrugged "I hardly believe that." Merlin said and turned around to blow out the candles, it was getting darker and he was hungry but right now he didn't even want to cook for the prat nor himself.

"I bet you begged for it" he heard Leon mutter.

"Excuse me?" Merlin said pausing to blow out the last few candles on the table. He heard Leon shift in his cot "I beg you begged the man to fuck you right, I bet you took it up the arse" he taunted. Merlin felt his cheeks heat up and he turned around to face the Knight.

"You're disgusting" Merlin snarled.

Leon smiled smugly and Merlin felt his fingers twitch to smack it right off his pompous face "I bet you begged and got down on your knees and pleaded for hi, right? For a few extra coins, you needed to money anyways for the food and herbs. You probably looked like a dirty whore crawling up to him, bet you liked it when you stuffed his penis inside you while you begged and moaned like tavern wrench"

"How dare you!" Merlin cried walking up to him.

"What is itty bitty Merlin upset that he's too poor that he have to sell his body for money like a filthy whore," Arthur knew he hit a nerve when Merlin stiffened but his heart stopped when he heard the words leave Merlin's mouth.

"Get. Out"

"What?"

Merlin glared at him so coldly that he almost froze from fear. "I said get out, I don't the need to take care of you anymore, if you think I'm going to take care of you after this. Well think again Sir Leon" he drawled. Arthur stared at him for a while before gritting his teeth, "Out!" Merlin yelled again;

"Are you kidding, its bloody well freezing outside and the wind is crazy!" Arthur snapped, Merlin shrugged "that's your problem, not mine so get out! Or I'll shove you out myself!"

Arthur stared at Merlin then stood up ignoring the screaming pain in his ankle and shoulder before he hobbled towards the door, "and take your stupid horse, or I'll kill it and eat it for dinner tomorrow" Merlin snapped. Arthur ignored him and limped towards his horse, he muffled a scream as he climbed on his horse, the horse shook his head and trotted out in the forest, and Arthur cursed his bad luck, he didn't have a shirt nor boots, it was freezing and the wind was blowing like crazy; the sun was setting fast and he looked over his shoulder at the cottage, and the last light flared out from the window.

* * *

Merlin paced back and forth in his cottage, he felt humiliated, degraded and worst of all guilty. He had sent an injured man outside with not an inch of clothing out in the cold night, and he knew that on cold nights was when the wolves came to hunt in large group of packs that's when they found either a lost doe or maybe a burrow full of warm fuzzy rabbits. Merlin eyed his cloak on the hook, "I can't believe I'm doing this" he groaned. Merlin jerked on his boots grabbed his brown jacket and threw on his cloak and headed out in the dead of night.

"Leon!"

"Leooon!" Merlin yelled cupping his hand around his mouth, Merlin looked around but the wind was picking up and it started to snow not long ago, the wind mixed with the snow was not a good idea especially at night, instead falling gently to the ground, snow was swarming the sky blocking his vision.

"Leon!"

Merlin continued on walked, he summoned a blue orb light which sort of helped his eyesight, he heard growling to his left and rounded on the noise, in the mist of the snow, he saw shadows dancing forward with yellow lit eyes. Merlin followed the wolves, they had probably smelt Leon's blood; it was either Leon or an injured animal stuck in the snow storm. Merlin followed quietly but swiftly, and in no time at all there was Leon on the floor with a bloody gash on his forehead, his horse not a few meters away neighing rather loudly at the wolves who advanced towards the fallen knight.

Merlin whispered a spell that knocked the wolves off their feet and scampering back into the darkness of the forest with their tails between their legs. Merlin ran forward and winced when he saw the knight was shaking and turning slightly blue from the cold; Merlin whispered a calming spell on the horse and levitated Leon back into his cottage and the horse following closely.

Once Merlin had reached his cottage, he put Leon by the fire and the horse in the stable nearby, he placed a warming spell inside the stable before running back to his cottage, he had used magic to board up the windows, and the crooks and crannies of his house so no wind, snow or light entered the cottage leaving it in completely darkness, Merlin had lit about twenty or so candles along with blazing fire and the nest of pillows and blankets in front of it which Leon laid in.

Merlin heated up the water with his magic and dabbed Leon's gash on his forehead. Quickly Merlin had stitched up the newest wound on the knight; before slumping forehead completely exhausted from the rush.

Leon was sleeping peacefully, he was all warm and cozy while Merlin watched him every second making sure he survived throughout the night. Not before long, it was morning and Merlin took out the boards from the windows and door, he blew out what was left of the candles which left a puddle of already cooling wax, he'd scrap those up and use those for later.

Merlin yawned as he readied up breakfast, which consist of cabbage carrot stew. Merlin barely was keeping his eyes opened when Leon woke from his sleep. "Merlin" he whispered looking around confused, probably wondering why wasn't he dead or nearly dead in the forest.

"Hey" the darker boy whispered tiredly "I got breakfast" he said holding up a bowl of soup. Arthur stared at Merlin "Why'd you come after me?" he asked laying comfortably in his nest of warm pillows and blankets which Merlin eyed enviously.

"I couldn't leave you in the cold, you were injured and probably weren't going to make it to the next town even if there wasn't a storm out at night."

Arthur sat up carefully, he grimaced and grabbed the soup greedily; before gulping it down without a spoon, his eyes shut blissfully at the first time he had chewed on something other hand his cheek; the carrots and cabbage were soft but chewy. Merlin relaxed once he realized Leon was safe and not injured any more other than the gash on his head. Arthur slurred up the soup obnoxiously before grabbing Merlin's bowl as well and gobbled it up as well.

Once Arthur was finished he wiped his mouth with his hand and set down the bowls on the ground, it was quite for a while, an awkward and uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry!" Arthur blurted, Merlin blinked then blushed once he knew what the knight was apologizing for. "It was not my place from the beginning, I should have been grateful that you were caring for me in the first place. I was out of line and I deeply apologize for that" he said.

Merlin sighed before scratching his cheek sadly "it _wasn't_ your place to tell me what to do but, I'll accept your apology but you can't take back the words you've said they had already left your mouth and those words are something I'll probably never forget" he said, Arthur clenched his teeth watching Merlin grab the bowls putting it in the piling bucket of dirty dishes.

"I know I can't take back those words but, I am sorry. I was angry, you came back late, I was hungry and I took it out on you. The knight haven't come searching for me yet so I felt abandoned, angry, and hungry" Arthur said.

Merlin gave him a fake smile "what's done is done, I'll just have to move on from it; and you're just apologizing because you think you owe me, after I saved your life…again"

Arthur glared at him "I not thinking I owe you or something. I am feeling sorry for what I said, I was about to turn around to come back and apologize last night but I was attacked." He said. Merlin raised an eyebrow "attacked?"

"That's right, you were bleeding when I found you. It couldn't have been the wolves because they found you after you were bleeding following the scent of blood. Do you remember what attacked you" Merlin asked coming over to sit next to Leon.

Arthur shrugged "I don't remember clearly, it was a man…a young man with dark hair and blue eyes. I thought it was you at first but he wasn't you, this man had more muscles (Merlin huffed at that statement) but he was dressed oddly, he was in rags of black with a ugly dark gray scarf wrapped around his head and his mouth covering him from the cold."

"Odd, I never heard or seen a man who fitted your description in the village nearby" Merlin said shrugging off his shoes and socks, he turned to face the heater and almost moaned in bliss when his toes started heating up.

Arthur nodded "worst of all, he used…magic" Arthur whispered dramatically. Merlin froze then stared at Leon, "a-are you sure…m-magic?" he squeaked, the knight nodded then smirked "don't worry Merlin, I'll protect you" he said smugly.

Merlin huffed and shoved his good shoulder "prat."

Arthur laughed and shook his head before grimacing, he settled down in the blankets "I am sorry for what I said." Merlin shrugged carelessly, he yawned and stretched his arms above his head "It's alright, you probably have never heard of a man being with another man in Camelot have you?" he asked but already knew the question.

"…No…I haven't"

Merlin slipped off his jacket before curling himself on the thick blankets his back facing Arthur and his front facing the warm fire. "…uh Merlin…" Arthur said hesitantly, Merlin rolled his eyes "shut up Leon, I'm tired I was up all night taking care of you, let me sleep and all the blankets are here…don't worry I won't touch you while I'm sleeping" he said and shut his eyes.

"Merlin?" Arthur said.

"Yeah?"

"Can we start over?"

"Sure" it was a soft whisper but Arthur heard him clearly.

Arthur stayed still until he heard Merlin's breath even out and he knew that the boy had fallen asleep instantly within seconds, Arthur gulped and settled comfortably beside Merlin, he kept a few good feet away from the other boy but still close enough to see the rise and fall of his breath and to count each individual hair strand on his head, Arthur settled for slipping his eyes shut to rest for a bit but ended up falling asleep as well, both of them sleeping side by side, one dark, one light. Like two sides of a coin.

* * *

A month passed and Arthur was healing quickly, his shoulder stopped burning only leaving a numbing ache, his ankle was still swollen but now it was an ugly yellow and green color, and he had starting eating meat recently.

"Merlin~" Arthur moaned "your stew is the best thing ever" he said gobbling up his third bowl and chomping on a warm loaf of bread. Merlin laughed "you're a complete pig! Better slow down, or I'll have to lower your rations of food."

Arthur glared at Merlin "it's treason to call a knight a pig" he said through a mouthful of bread and soup, Merlin gave him an innocent smile "me? Call a night a pig, that's barbaric" he said giving Leon his best watery doe eyed look which at Arthur blushing and looking away.

Merlin bit back a smile and finished up his bread. "We'll need to exercise your arm and shoulder, it's been a while since you've used it right?" he said grabbing Arthur's dirty bowl. Arthur gave a one shoulder shrug with his good shoulder.

"I guess" he muttered.

"Soooo…how's life in Camelot?" Merlin asked out of the blue, Arthur blinked then shrugged "fun, I guess interesting, there is always new merchants from different parts of the kingdom selling their goods. Kind of stressful too because we have to go under operation to make sure the items are all safe and not against the law. After each day it's tiring, but it's worth it to know that your kingdom is safe, and free of all magic."

Merlin hummed "I have always wanted to go there, it's my guilty pleasure. Maybe once or twice. I always hear the women gossiping about Camelot"

"Then why don't you?" Arthur asked rolling his shoulders hoping to get rid of the ache in his shoulder. Merlin gave him a sad smile "I wouldn't fit in" he said simply.

Arthur acted on impulse "I think you would," he muttered "when I get better. I'll give you a whole grand tour of Camelot" then bit his lip regretting what he said; but Merlin didn't notice, he smiled widely "thank you that would be lovely, and I would love to see your lover as well" Merlin teased. Arthur felt his face flush, and he sputtered a response.

"Don't think, I don't know, I hear you at night muttered 'Gwen' all the time" Merlin said getting up to pour himself a goblet of water. "That's none of your concern" Arthur snapped but Merlin pretended he didn't care at the hard tone of Leon's voice. "Oh come of it Leon, how's she like, is she nice, pretty, plump. Come on tell me~" he whined sitting back down on the footstool near the bed cot.

Arthur flushed and fiddled with a loose thread on the duvet, "she's pretty, very kind, and confident, she always knows what to say at the right time and what to think. Gwen's intelligent as well and knows how to fight as well, a very independent woman and strong-willed."

"That's amazing, I hope she keeps your ego in check as well" Merlin said grinning. Arthur rolled his eyes "never since we've met, has she called me a prat." The king retorted defending his dignity. "I've always been handsome and sweet to her"

Merlin choked on his water "_You? _Handsome, and sweet. I hardly believe that" he said, Arthur glared at him. "I do wonder what she sees in you" Merlin pondering tapping his chin thoughtful raking his eyes on Arthur's face. "Oh wait maybe…no never mind, I see nothing interesting" he said, Arthur shoved him and Merlin laughed landing on his arse.

Arthur brought him up by his arms and holding Merlin in chokehold and rubbing his knuckled furiously on Merlin's head while Merlin protested, sending curses and pathetically punching Arthur in the arm. The king gently shoved the boy away who let out a whine and fixed up his matted hair.

"I've never laughed this much in my whole life…since I've become a knight" Arthur added. Merlin gave him a wide-eyed look "Never? This is only a bit of laughter?" he said. Arthur gave him a weary smile "It's hard you know, rul-uh defending the kingdom" he said quickly fixing up his slip, thankfully Merlin didn't notice. "What about Gwen?" he asked hesitantly his eyes darting to the fire before looking at him.

Arthur shrugged "we've went on picnics before, a few laughs here and there but it was mostly about my knighthood she talked about how stressful it was for me and how I should calm down a bit but other than that it was just flirting, nothing more."

Merlin was quiet and he bit his lip before nonchalantly scooting closer, Arthur pretended he didn't see but he held his breath, when he felt Merlin's warm body heat against his, their thighs were almost touching and their hands which was beside them were brushing against each other.

Arthur let out a shaky breath when Merlin's pinky curling around his pinky "So, you are at ease with me" Merlin whispered. Arthur nodded slowly, he noticed how pretty Merlin's twinkly blue eyes actually were, they were framed by thick luscious dark lashes and his pretty puffy pink mouth was slightly trembling.

"I'm glad" Merlin said quietly, Arthur leaned in slowly pausing once in a while, just as Merlin's eyes were fluttering shut there was a crack of thunder outside. They both jumped apart, hearts racing and hands clammy. "I-I'll check on the chicken" Merlin said and stood up quickly, walking to the roast which was slowly turning in the fire, cooking in the fire slowly until the insides were juicy and the outside was crunchy golden brown. It was quite until a few remarks here and there before they had completely forgot about the almost kiss and went back to their original normal playful selves.

The roast had finished cooking, and in a far off distance the Knights of Camelot were preparing to look for their King in hopes of finding him alive and healthy.

* * *

**Right So here it is, yes I know it's kind of confusing while some parts say Leon and the other say Arthur okay to clear it up. Arthur said Leon's name because that's the only name he could come up with. Arthur knows that their are some people who hate him and would love to have him killed so he uses a different name in disguise for his safety.**

**So when it's in Merlin's thoughts he says Leon but when Arthur is thinking it's his own name. I hope it's not so confusing. Well here's my twist on Beauty and the Beast. Hopefully you can see the slight comparison from the Beauty and the Beast to my own AU story.**

**Anyways please comment and vote on this please please please! Also I do love writing sex scenes in my story I was going to add another but I'll deleted it because too many sex scenes can get tired of reading after a while...well that's my opinion. Like one time I was reading a Drarry fanfic and all they did was have sex every five minutes it kind of got tired to read, sex every chapter is good and if you change the position and type of sex like rough and fast or maybe slow and gentle...even rough and slow. a few handjobs here, a few tongue fucking over there. Add a dash of sexy spanking. So anways tell me what you think, I'll probably update slow because dude, I have tons of exams before summer starts and I'm working because I need a ticket to visit my friends in Germany. My gay friend is getting married I need to help him find a nice tux...also I got to brush up on my german before I go.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I finished another chapter! Woo, not as long as the first one. Ehh I'll give you that, but the third one will be the last Chapter and I'll make it long as possible!**

**Fandom: Merlin**

**Pairings: Merthur, and more pairing with the knights but I'm not telling you guys.**

**Characters: Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine, Lancelot, Percy, Gaius, Leon, Elyan, Gwen, Mordred, Morgana, A few of my oc's**

**Disclaimer: I defiently do not own Merlin..boo so sad I wish I did. THe only thing I own is my story and my oc characaters.**

**Hope you enjooooy~**

* * *

"I can't believe you killed her!" Merlin accused, Arthur rolled his eyes and limped towards the dead rabbit, hr picked it up and slugged the rodent of his shoulder. "She had a family to take care of" Merlin said pouting, crossing his arms picking up three brown bunnies in his arms who were snuffling and shaking in his grasp. "Survival of the fittest, Merlin" he said.

"You heartless creature" Merlin hissed before walked back into the cottage while Arthur limped back. Merlin settled the baby bunnies on Arthur's bed cot and made a little nest of blankets for them. "Don't be such a petticoat, Merlin" Arthur drawled and started skinning the rabbit, chopping off the head and limbs, he gutted the creature and threw them into the bin near the mantle.

"I'm not" Merlin said, Arthur snorted and left the rest of the rabbit for Merlin to piece up for the stew. "A whole two months have passed and not a single sign of a red cape or word of the knights" Arthur said looking out the window. Merlin gave him a sad look "I'm sorry, do you want me to head down to the other village and ask?" he offered.

Arthur shook his head "no, you'll probably end up getting lost and wound up in a ditch somewhere" he said sitting next to the frightened bunnies. Merlin hummed, he was used to Leon's rather rude and insulting attitude. "What are you going to do whenever you do go back?" Merlin asked. Arthur pondered at the thought before shrugging "I really have no idea, maybe have a nice feast, with fruits, grains, whine, pork, and cheese."

Merlin's stomach growled and Arthur laughed "of course, I'll be taking you with me" he said waving his head. The slender boy frowned but didn't say anything…he couldn't leave this cottage, he and his mother used to live in here together it was the only he had of her so it was probably impossible for him to leave, but he didn't have the heart to tell Leon about.

Arthur watched as Merlin skillfully sliced up the meat and threw them into the boiling pot of stew then adding the chopped carrots along with them. "We should have appetizers as well" Arthur said grinning picking up one of the tiniest bunnies, holding it up by his ears. Merlin looked appalled, "put him down, Leon!" he cried coming over to him. Arthur laughed and gently placed down the bunny, the larger one of the group instantly laid himself on top of the smallest one as if his cute fluffy body would protect his younger brother, Arthur held up his hands laughing as Merlin scolded him again for being heartless.

The stew as almost finished when there knock on the door, both paused before Merlin hesitantly walked over to the door. He peeked opened the door and smiled "Gwaine!" he yelled throwing his arms around the scruffy man. Arthur looked ghastly staring at their loving embrace, he looked away instantly and petted his one of the bunnies on the head.

"Leon~ this is Gwaine, one of my friends" Merlin introduced dragging Gwaine inside. Gwaine himself was a tall man with a built frame almost he was an inch or two taller than Merlin with brown hair and brown eyes and a stubbly beard. Arthur hated him instantly and it looked like the feelings were mutual. "Oh…is this the fella that you've been taking care of, no wonder you're make less visits to my house" Gwaine drawled. Merlin flushed and Arthur bristled at the comment, _this is the guy that Merlin slept with_.

"I have to take care of him, my needs can be put on hold for a while" Merlin said his face slightly even more red but Gwaine was having none of it, he threw his arms around Merlin and nuzzled his face in Merlin's cheek. "But I can't~" he whined nipping softly on Merlin's overly large ears. Arthur watched the disgusting display and his heart clenched in disgust. "Gwaine please" Merlin whined shoving the scruffy man off of him, "not in front of Leon" he said. Gwaine huffed but pulled away, he sat on the table. "So Leon, Merlin told me barely anything about you. What are you anyways" he asked.

"A Knight" he replied.

Merlin winced when Gwaine stood up, the chair squeaking and falling behind him instantly "A knight?! Merlin you can't be serious, you're harboring a knight!" Gwaine yelled. Merlin came over to him "G-Gwaine!" he tried reasoning. "It's alright"

"Like bloody hell it's alright! Merlin he'll kill you" Gwaine retorted. "I'd never!" Arthur yelled back, Merlin groaned as Gwaine and Leon had a yelling match, insulting each other. "Stop!" he yelled, both looked at Merlin. "You're scaring the bunnies" he said. Arthur looked at the frozen in fear bunnies, then winced "Sorry" he mumbled sitting back down, he didn't even notice he stood up. Gwaine glared then sat back down after he upright the chair. It was silence after that saved for the constant stirring of the ladle and Merlin's bustling around getting the stew ready.

"Here you guys are" Merlin said handing each of the men a bowl of stew, "Gwaine, Leon won't hurt me. He promised me, I'm only taking care of him until he's fully recovered to travel back to Camelot or until he's found by a search party by the knights of Camelot" Merlin reasoned with Gwaine. Arthur watched them two with a small flare of jealousy in his stomach. Merlin was his friend not Gwaine, granted that Merlin knew Gwaine first; but since the day they met, it's only been Merlin and him. Now this Gwaine fella arrived and it felt he was sharing Merlin and he was never found of sharing since he was little. It made him uneasy and it almost felt like a part of him he was giving away, so he never shared not even with his play mates when he was only a boy.

"I'll see you tomorrow Gwaine" Merlin said getting up but Gwaine didn't "I'm going to stay here tonight" he said nonchalantly. "I'm tired" he said when Merlin gave him a look but agreed none the less. "Great thanks Merlin, you're a true friend" he said toeing off his boots and peeling off his socks. Merlin covered his mouth and nose with his hand and even Arthur gagged. "Gwaine" Merlin whined waving his hand in front of his face. "Please put those outside!" Gwaine huffed offended but picked up his boots and socks throwing them outside, then climbed on the ladder to Merlin's bed cot.

"The birds will stop visiting me" Merlin sulked sitting down on the foot stool near Leon, "at least they'll keep the other creatures away" he said, Merlin laughed remembering the time that the coyotes started circling the cottage and Merlin was a nervous wreck, while Arthur had tried calm the raven haired boy down. Luckily they left once they realized that there was nothing here for them and scattered off back into the forest. "Hopefully" Merlin commented then picked up large bunny and kissed the trembling bunny on his nose "they're really cute" he commented petting his head with only two of his fingers. Arthur smiled at him fondly. If it was Gwen she would have cooed and coddled them as well but would have left them there whilst Merlin carried them back to his house and offered shelter.

Arthur shook his head, he can't compare Gwen with Merlin nope it was Gwen he loved not Merlin; Merlin was just a friend just a friend…his only friend. "We're need to name them" he said as he peppered kisses on the bunny's furry face. Arthur glared at him "I will not name them" he said. Merlin gave him a cheeky smile "this fat one could be named Leon" Merlin taunted holding the large bunny up and holding a supporting hand underneath its furry bum. Arthur glared then picked the skinny one up by its large ears "then this one is you, the pathetic one," Merlin gave him a dirty look before putting down the larger bunny and picked up the terrified bunny from Leon's hand, he kissed him fondly on the face "you're such a girl Merlin" Arthur said laughing. Merlin blushed "m'not" he muttered.

Arthur sighed and leaned against the stone wall behind him, "It's been a long day" he commented. Merlin nodded "You walked a whole thirty minutes. You're improving, quickly" Merlin said. Arthur nodded "tomorrow we'll go to the village, I need some more herbs and clothing…if you want that is" Merlin asked shyly. Arthur nodded and looked over behind at the window "the sun is setting, it's best we sleep"

Merlin gave him a smile "if it's not to much of a problem…I'll probably be sleeping next to Gwaine" he said. Arthur gave him a look. "I possibly can't sleep with you, and Gwaine wouldn't mind" he added, "can you both fit on that small bunk" Arthur retorted and Merlin gave a laugh "we'll manage" he said picking up the bunnies and their nest setting them on the foot of Arthur's cot. Merlin put a small barrier around the fireplace just in case. "Good night Leon" Merlin called pulling off his boots and socks. Arthur watched as Merlin climbed on top of his bed cot, he may or may not have watched Merlin change slipped off his clothing and putting on a large white tunic.

"Mhhm Merlin~" Gwaine moaned wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist, Arthur gritted his teeth and slumped on the bed. Gwaine gave another moan and when Merlin let out a breathless gasp, Arthur had slammed a pillow of his head to drown out the moans and gasp. "Merlin!" Arthur yelled. Gwaine giggled and Merlin smacked him on the head "uh ah, um sorry" he called. Arthur huffed and squeezed his eyes shut hoping that he would fall asleep quickly.

Merlin watched as Leon fell asleep almost instantly then breathed a sigh of relief, he glared at Gwaine who had naughty smirk on his face "did the knight find our company pleasing" he taunted. Merlin glared at him and smacked him over the head again. Gwaine laughed and nuzzled into Merlin's throat "Let me eat you please" He moaned.

Merlin gasped as Gwaine turned him over on his belly and raised his hips. Merlin bit his lip he was growing hard, not because of the position but because of Leon was sleeping only few feet away, "G-Gwaine" he moaned quietly clutching the thin bed covers. Gwaine smirked and spread his mates cheeks smiling at the hairless pink hole which was twitching anxiously "look at you" he whispered in awe, his fingers running gently over Merlin's entrance.

Gwaine grinned when Merlin bit back a moan and arched his back more, he wiggled his hips "stop playing around" Merlin whined, Gwaine rolled his eyes and lowered his mouth to suck on the entrance, Merlin moaned then slapped a hand of his mouth his eyes darting to Leon who slept peacefully; but Gwaine was having none of Merlin closing up his sensual moans, he smacked a loud swat on Merlin's rump knowing that Merlin had a weakness for spanking and like that Merlin's hand fell from his mouth and he gasped. Gwaine loosened up Merlin's hole with sucking then pressed a finger in, the digit slid in smoothly from all the saliva Gwaine produced. Merlin groaned and twisted his face into the pillow hoping to drown out his noises.

Gwaine moved to suck a nice love bite on Merlin's left cheek while two of his fingers were working in and out of Merlin. Merlin shook when Gwaine found his sweet spot and mercifully rubbed the spot roughly with both of his fingers. Merlin cried out his eyes rolling in the back of his head, he opened his mouth and panted heavily. Gwaine grabbed onto Merlin's cock and rubbed his finger on Merlin's tip, the pressure of Gwaine's endless rubbing his sweet spot, the pumping off his cock had him cumming and screaming into the pillow. "You're barbaric" Merlin moaned his eyes opening in a daze as Gwaine pulled out his fingers from Merlin.

"I'm still hard Merlin" Gwaine teased. Merlin shook his head and sat up on his shaky legs and settled himself between Gwaine's hips. "I hate you for this you know" Merlin said looking over his shoulder to make sure Leon hadn't woken, luckily for both of them, he wasn't.

* * *

"We move out by dawn tomorrow" Leon advised the knights, rumors had started to spread that the king was indeed missing and not just visiting another kingdom, which Elyan had told a few maids in hoping to spread the rumor so it wouldn't freak out the villagers. Gwen had been waiting outside the throne room, she hugged her brother goodbye as he went to help with the horses. "I hope you find him, and be careful" she said. Leon nodded "we'll try our best Gwen" he said, Gwen smiled and nodded back, she watched sadly and hopefully as the knights rode off in search for the King.

Leon hissed when another swat of branch smacked him in the cheek "we took the wrong turn" he said. Elyan snorted "you think we learned our lesson by now" he said as they reached another cliff. The knights behind them grew restless and they decided to camp out in a small clearing for the night. "Do you think he's alive" Elyan asked. Leon nodded "of course he is, he's Arthur" Leon said, they got settled down with a large bone fire started with a few rabbits they had caught on the way. The knights were enjoying the night in the woods it's been a long time since they had a night like this, cool and crisp with only a hint of wind. A rustle to the left startled them and Leon stood high and fast with his sword raised, "show yourself" he demanded. "What are the knights of Camelot doing in the north?" a man said entering from the trees, he tall and built with short brown hair and kind brown eyes.

"Name yourself" Elyan said. The man smiled kindly and held up his hand to show no weapon, he looked like a simple peasant with a beige tunic and black breeches. "I'm Lancelot DuLac, and you are Sir?" he prompted. "Sir Leon, this is Sir Elyan, we are the knights of Camelot and it is none of your business to know what we to do here" Leon said sheathing his sword. Lancelot nodded "right of course, apologies Sir Leon, but may I camp with you tonight. I'm heading west of the border near Odin's kingdom; I will not ask where you are going but just to stay the night…I do have food" he said giving Leon a pleading smile. Leon hesitated but the name looked harmless expect his built stature, Lancelot gave him a grateful smile and walked over to the fire and laid out a pile of fish already skinned and gutted ready to roast.

The fish along with the rabbits they had dinner, the knights fell asleep with full bellies and swimming fish in their dreams. "Do you trust him?" Elyan said scooting closer to Leon, "of course I do, he looks harmless" Leon said. Elyan glared at Lancelot who was humming a gentle tune setting up his bed spread near the fire. "I don't trust him" he said, Leon gave him a look "we'll be fine, besides we have a about thirty men and he's only one man, what harm can he do to us."

Elyan sighed and went over to his own bed, he gave Lancelot final glance before settling himself in the covers of his makeshift bed. Leon offered to take first watch, the night was quite saved for a few howls near the bottom of the cliff and the owls were hooting and crickets chirping, the fire was crackling so Leon didn't seem anything was odd until he felt extremely sleepy. He yawned and went to take up Elyan but his whole body felt sluggish like he couldn't move, Leon slumped backwards then forwards just in time to see a person walking towards them. Leon shook his head to keep awake, action made him a bit less sleepy so he could see the person clearly.

A boy probably younger than him, with raven black hair and pale skin, he couldn't see the color of the eyes only because his vision got blurry and he slumped back backwards and let out a snore.

* * *

"They won't notice me right" Arthur said tugging on his navy blue cloak, Merlin shook his head and pulled up his own black hood and they both traveled down the pathway well Merlin walked slowly whilst Arthur limped, his movements were sluggish only because he hadn't had a full exercise in almost two months' time and barely walked thirty minutes a day. Merlin had told him that Gwaine had left early that day in the morning before he had woken; "so what do you need again" Arthur asked leaning against a tree breathing a bit heavy, Merlin had asked him if he wanted to go back but Arthur declined and righted himself up again. "I need to see another friend" with a pointed look from the knight, Merlin back tracked "Not! Like that!" he hissed his face flushing extremely red. Arthur snorted and continued on his way down the path with Merlin looking like a complete girl fussing over him and carrying a ridiculous basket in his arm and with his pretty blue eyes and creamy skin and pink puffy mouth that Arthur had wanted to kiss so badly that they swell up and turn red. Arthur shook his head and motioned for Merlin to continue, and he did "a friend, I'm selling him a few things; and a merchant came from the south selling Mangos and I adore mangos" Merlin said, Arthur nodded and limped forward but ended up tripping on a root, sadly Merlin was in the way –Merlin's always in the way- he landed right on top of the slender boy with an 'ooof' and Merlin letting out a yelp of surprise. The basket falling to the ground a few inches away from them.

Arthur groaned and lifted his head which had face planted itself in the dirt beside Merlin's head. "Are you okay?" Merlin asked breathlessly. Arthur shook his head "my ankle" he hissed "it's gone numb again" he hissed. "Oh" Merlin breathed. Arthur looked down at Merlin and noticed how close exactly they were, a bit too close for his liking. He could see ever line in Merlin's blue eyes, his thick eyebrows and puffy mouth which Merlin let his tongue out to lick the bottom lip. Arthur's eyes dilated as he watched the movement, Merlin nervously did it again, and Arthur tightened his grip on Merlin's elbow. "Leon" Merlin whispered his warm breath fanning Arthur's mouth. "What?" he whispered back. Why were they whispering? "You've got…something" Merlin said lifting his hand, his thumb gently whipped away the dirt mark near the corner of Leon's mouth. Their eyes met and it looked as if time stopped, Arthur felt himself move in closer and he swear he saw Merlin's eyes flutter girlishly, their lips touched then a loud bang had Merlin jumped and smacked their noses together painfully.

"_Merlin!"_ Arthur groaned holding his nose which was turning red, Merlin's didn't look good either, Arthur rolled off of Merlin and sat up, Merlin did the same and pulled his hand away to check if there was any blood. Luckily for both of them it was just red and probably might bruise, "what was that noise?" Merlin asked. Arthur shook his head and leaned against a tree, he wiggled his toes and sighed when he felt them come back to life. "Can you stand?" Merlin asked; Arthur gritted his teeth and stood up, slowly both of them walked towards village completely forgetting about their almost kiss.

Arthur lifted up his hood hoping nobody would see him and point out that Arthur Pendragon was in their village. Luckily for him nobody saw or paid any attention, they just went along their own business, "So where is the man you need to visit?" Arthur asked. Merlin shrugged "he should be here by now, I wonder where he is?" Merlin said. They both waited for a while until Arthur was convinced that the man had forgotten to meet Merlin here. "Let's go, maybe he forgot" Arthur said nudging Merlin a bit too harshly in the ribs. The slender boy winced and jabbed Leon right back "that hurt you-Oh Lancelot! There you are?" Merlin yelled over the crowd.

Arthur followed Merlin's eyes and saw a tall shorted brown haired man with a gentle smile, he was carrying a rucksack over his shoulder and walked over to hug Merlin tightly, their hug lasted longer than any friend's should. Arthur narrowed his eyes at the pair but didn't say anything besides a clear of his throat to break them apart. "Here are you things?" Merlin said lifting up the cloth to stuff the metal objects in Lancelot's rucksack. "Thank you Merlin and here's your money" Arthur watched as Merlin stuffed the leather pouch full of coins in the basket "and I don't believe we've met have we?" Lancelot said looking at Arthur curiously. Merlin smiled and grabbed a hold of Leon's arm, Merlin looked around and whispered dramatically so no one could hear "this is Sir Leon, I found him almost dead near my house, so I nursed him back to health."

Lancelot's eyes widened and he stared at Leon, "are you from the Knights of Camelot?" he whispered. Arthur looked at the peasant and nodded "well there having a search party a few villages down, they were heading west." He whispered. Arthur's heart soared, his knights hadn't forgotten about him they were searching "we have to go find them!" Arthur whispered yelled. Merlin shook his head frantically "no, you can't their heading west, their probably long gone by now. It'll take days for us to catch up and we don't even have a horse and your leg is still healing." Merlin said. Arthur glared at Merlin who winced "I'm only telling you the truth" he insisted. Arthur let out a long breath, "I'll keep a look out, I promise" Merlin said "if they come back near here. I'll tell them to follow me, I promise Leon" Merlin said. Lancelot nodded "yeah, I'm a merchant so I travel a lot and if I see them. I'll steer them in the right direction." He added.

"Alright, can we head back home now?" Arthur said looking around, people were finally starting to notice them, they were in the shadows whispered and Arthur still had his cloak and hood up. "Sure, just let me finished with my sells" Merlin said. "Are you alright here?" he asked. Arthur waved him off "go on, stop worrying like a girl Merlin" Arthur teased. Merlin huffed and stomped off muttered something like "at least, I'm not a cabbage head."

Arthur stood there with Lancelot smiling at the little kids who were playing with their dolls "so a Knight huh? Must be fun, saving damsels, fighting evil, and protecting Camelot like hero's. I always wanted to be part of the Knights of Camelot" Lancelot said dreamily. "Do you think you can ask the King to at least see if I can get in?" he asked.

Arthur glared at him "the Knights of Camelot isn't some game where peasants like you just waltz in and think you get the job, it's an honor to be part of and you have to be of noble blood not just a merchant" he snapped. Lancelot flushed embarrassed "I apologize, it just that. I've always dream-" "stop dreaming them and get a better job rather than collect metal objects for a living" he shot back, Lancelot gave him a dirty glare and walked over to Merlin who in return gave him a dopey grin with his stupid sparkly eyes wrinkling up like an idiot and those stupid dimples on his face.

Lancelot leaned in and whispered something Merlin and by the looks of it, it wasn't good by the way Merlin's smile vanished from his mouth instantly, Arthur narrowed his eyes at Lancelot then at Merlin the cold feeling his in stomach came and he didn't like the angry look on the Merchants face nor the anger yet slightly feared look on Merlin's. Arthur watched as Merlin placed a hand on Lancelot's arm and said something to him which in return made the other man frown. Merlin glanced up and their eyes met and Merlin quickly looked away.

Arthur's eyes widened and he saw Merlin leaned up and gently kiss Lancelot on the cheek, Arthur's fist clenched and he glanced around hoping nobody saw their display of affection, by the looks of it nobody seemed to care and now when Arthur looked around he saw a tall burly blacksmith presenting a silver bracelet to a tall yet slender man who accepted the gift with a flush of his cheeks. Nobody seemed to notice and nobody cared that those two men were probably lovers. Arthur looked back to Merlin and saw him walking towards him with a small grimace on his face and Lancelot walking off or more like stomping off.

"Are we leaving?" he asked. Merlin nodded and they both walked out of the small village back in the forest and down the trail to Merlin's small cottage home. "Merlin, I hope you still have stew in the cauldron of yours" Arthur hissed as he sank down on the bed cot, and let his ankle rest. Arthur looked up curiously when Merlin didn't reply back instantly; he was sitting at the table with a upset look on his face "Is this about Lancelot, look I apologize for what I said to him, I didn't mean to insult him but being the knight of Camelot, you have to be of noble blood" Arthur said hoping to ease the look off Merlin's face.

"Knight of Camelot, so you're of noble blood, aren't you?" Merlin said standing up, he looked at Arthur and crossed his arms. Arthur nodded slowly "right of course, so being a knight they do have honors right. Protecting the innocent, saving people, knowing from what's right and wrong, and lying" Merlin said giving the knight a shrug of his shoulders.

Arthur nodded again not knowing where this was heading to, Merlin gave him a tight smile "Lancelot said he shared a bonfire with the knights, they were rather friendly he said. He met two of the knights that were close to the king you know." Arthur clenched his fist his heart skipping a beat "why'd you lie to me" Merlin demanded.

"I'm not" Arthur tried.

"You're not Sir Leon! He met Sir Leon last night! Who the hell are you then?!" Merlin yelled, Arthur winced and held up his hand "Merlin"

"Don't _Merlin_ me! I've been harboring who I thought was a knight of Camelot, and know I have no idea who the hell are you! Tell me!"

Arthur winced and rubbed his ears, Merlin can yell that's for sure, "I'm King Arthur of Camelot" he said. Merlin said stared at him for a while then he sat down slowly. "Arthur Pendragon…why didn't you tell me?" he said. Arthur sighed and rubbed the back of his neck "I know most people who do anything if they found the King all battered up and bruised. They probably hold me ransom and demand money or just kill me."

"I took you in! I cared for you, I nurtured you back to health, why in the bloody hell would I hold you ransom, you could have easily take me down even if you battered up and bruised! The arrow I had to take that our surgically, it was dipped in poison and luckily only had one vile to fix it then I had to risk my own arse to get leave you alone and find more. I had to fight giant spiders, angry fairies, annoying bridges just to get more for you! I even brought you back when the wolves came for you!"

"I do believe you threw me out yourself" Arthur snapped, getting angry this boy had no reason to be angry he should be proud that he served the King of Camelot. "For a valid good reason, you mocked me, humiliated me and degraded me like a common whore! I'm sure anyone would throw someone out because of that" Merlin shot right back. Arthur rubbed the bride of his nose and held out his hand "I apologized for that, didn't I? How about we start over again?" he asked.

"We started over again more than once, how many times do you have to mess up!" Merlin hissed glaring at him. Arthur just smiled and stretched out his hand further to Merlin "I'm Arthur" he said giving Merlin one of his charming smiles and his heart thumped loudly when the raven haired boy blushed madly "Merlin" he mumbled not shaking Arthur's hand then going over to the cauldron. "There is some stew left, you know if you want it" Merlin said quietly. "Come one then, hurry up and pour me a bowl" he demanded, Merlin gave him a dirty look but ended up pouring him a bowl.

* * *

It was after another week is when Arthur started noticing small little details about Merlin, the way he smiled when Arthur complimented him or told him a joke. His eyes would twinkle when Merlin teased him endlessly, the sharp cheek bones sent his heart fluttering and when he bit down on his puffy mouth whenever he was nervous or working hard. Merlin went back to his normal chatty self after a day of awkwardness. He hadn't thought about Gwen in a while which of course was a bad thing then started ignoring Merlin's pretty face or how clumsiness he was like a new born fawn.

Merlin himself felt his heart go crazy when he was around the King, not only cause he found Arthur attractive just because Merlin found out he was a King, no Merlin started liking Arthur when he was _Leon_ as well. Arthur's way of showing affection by insulting him, they teased each other every day, they fit together like Merlin's dough and stew, maybe it was just Merlin who saw it like this but the attraction was there and Merlin pretended he didn't notice Arthur's eyes on him for the past month or so, following him like a hawk when he was bustling around the house. Sometimes even Merlin would wear one of his shorter tunics and his tight breeches with no underwear and jump up and down to get the bottles on the top shelves just for his arse to jiggle in front of the King.

Merlin knew Arthur was watching him, and just by thinking about it made Merlin want to leave the house again for an excuse to take a bath in the lake, but he regularly take three bathes a day just so he could touch himself. Merlin would lay on the ground, the pointy grass piercing his nude body as he arched his back when he jerked in his hands, other times he would lay on his belly with his arse in the air, Merlin would slick up his fingers and play with his hole until he could fit both of his fingers inside and just lay there rubbing his prostate and jerking off in the grass. Other times when it was too late for a quick jerk off in the lake, he would wait until Arthur would fall asleep and just hump his pillow. He'd cast a quick spell on Arthur just in case the noise woke up him and press the pillow between his legs and the corner of the pillow squished neatly in between his arse cheeks and he humped the pillow until he came; but whenever he was too horny he would end up in Gwaine's small hut, and Merlin would imagine it was Arthur who pounded in him not Gwaine, it was Arthur who was nibbling on his neck and pulling his hair, Arthur who kissed him until he left Merlin a dripping filthy mess on the bed cot.

Merlin shook his head and flushed deeply, he continued on kneading the dough. Once it was finished he slashed lines in on the top and put them in the coal pit oven. "I was wondering if we could, you know go out to eat instead?" Arthur asked as he came in from washing in the lake. Merlin tried to keep his gaze on Arthur's face instead of his naked dripping chest with a scatter of hair, "oh yeah of course, I'll go take my bath now and probably by the time I'm done the dough would be finished for our lunch" Merlin said, Arthur nodded and watched as Merlin grabbed his clothing and rush out of the house.

After his bath in the cold lake he may or may not have jerked off and he sent a silent apology to the fish in the lake before drying himself with his dirty clothing and putting on his dark purple tunic, he managed to grab a red neckerchief that had no holes in them and his new breeches he bought a few days ago. Merlin matted down his wet hair and made sure there was nothing in his teeth before heading back to the cottage. Merlin eyes raked over Arthur, he was dressed in his clothing on the day Merlin found him; a dark blue tunic, with his brown lace vest and a long collar popped brown coat which looked like a cape instead, his brown breeches and muddy brown boots, yes he most certainly did look like a King. Merlin almost swooned but excused himself and went inside to put him up clothing in a bin, he grabbed the duvets and pillows seeing as Arthur grabbed the basket of food.

Quietly yet comfortably they both walked towards the lake and found a nice flat ground to lay their blankets and set up their food. Merlin raised an eyebrow when Arthur lifted out a bottle of wine "where'd you get that?" he asked. Arthur flushed "I uh already had it with me, it was in my rucksack with my horse" he said. Merlin laughed and raised his wooden goblet and Arthur grinned pouring Merlin and himself a cup. They ate quietly, Merlin had smashed berried and they had spread it on Merlin's bread that Arthur sliced into bite sized pieces, then they moved onto the fish that was cooked and seasoned with salt and a bit of spice.

Arthur watched his grip on his goblet tightened when Merlin licked off the salt from his fingers. "It's getting colder" Merlin commented. Arthur hummed and turned the other way letting a pillow rest on his lap so he could hide his erection. Merlin drowned his last cup of wine; he smiled and fell onto his back on the grass. Arthur followed suit, they were lying side by side only a few inches apart "it'll probably snow tomorrow. You can tell by dark clouds and how you can't see the blues of the sky, it'll probably snow for a few days" Merlin's voice trailed out to a whisper near the end. "Do you miss her?" Merlin asked. It was out of nowhere but Arthur knew who he was talking about, "of course I do, I miss her every day" Arthur replied.

Merlin hummed feeling a stab of sadness in his heart "I bet you'll marry her, won't you" he whispered turning to onto his side facing Arthur. "Maybe…I don't know" he replied back, "do you want to?" Merlin asked. Arthur shook his head "I don't think so, not right now" he added, Merlin gave him a shy smile and closed his eyes creating a shadow on his cheek bones with his long thick lashes. "I'm going to rest a bit okay. Wake me up when you want to leave to go back inside" Merlin whispered his hand lying right beside him, his fingers spread apart and palm face down; a clear invitation for Arthur's hand. Arthur hesitated then gently laid his hand on Merlin's, he held his breath waiting for a reaction but none came; Arthur then wedged his hand in between Merlin and the ground…still no reaction but when Arthur twined his fingers with Merlin that's when he saw a twitch of Merlin's lips lift up. Arthur let out a sigh of relief and relaxed his shaky hands, he watched as Merlin's breaths deepen until he was fully asleep and Arthur not far behind him.

* * *

"Do you think it was him?" Elyan asked, Leon shook his head "he fell asleep remember, besides the stranger had pale skin" Leon said. Elyan shrugged "maybe you were tired and thought he was pale," Leon gave Elyan a pointed look "I know what I saw and it wasn't Lancelot, I'd known and besides if it was him, where do you think he hid all our stuff and why didn't he leave in the middle of the night?" Elyan huffed and continued on walking, their horses, food, and supplies and mostly their weapons so they only had the clothes on their backs and swords at their belts. "This is ridiculous we've been walking in circles. I swear I saw that log the fifth time!" A knight cried, he slumped back down on the log with an irritated pout. Leon glared at him "Then we'll suggest another route, now on your feet. We have a king to find" he hissed. The knight flushed and stood up, instead of heading west they heading back their own tracks until they found the ruined campsite and headed east, hopefully they'll have better luck in this route.

"If we're here, why don't we kill the beast as well?" Elyan asked lifting up his sword towards an offending bush. Leon rolled his eyes and shoved the dark skinned knight with his fist "it's probably a rabbit, Elyan let it go. Besides our first priority is the King, maybe he's already killed the beast. I don't know we'll find the king then see."

Elyan shrugged, he put his sword back and followed Leon out of the dense forest into a small clearing, they all looked around then one of the knights pointed out smoke coming from above, it looked like someone had a campsite nearby. "Just hope their friendly" Leon muttered walking towards the direction of the smoke. By the time they reached the camp, it was pretty far the knights had to admit, the guy had left only leaving the after math of the burning wood for the trace; "at least we didn't have to fight someone" Elyan suggested, Leon looked around hoping for clues but got none "come on let's keep moving"

* * *

"Mordred, how nice to see you" Morgana cooed coming down from her icy throne towards her beloved, a white dragon near the back of the throne, he eyed Mordred with suspicious eyes but didn't attack. He liked Morgana he did, but all he got with her was pain and agony, he wanted to leave but he did care for Morgana deeply so he couldn't leave her alone. "Did you get them?" Morgana asked letting her hand rub Mordred's cheek. Mordred watched her with his pale blue eyes "they're searching for the King" he said simply. Morgana winced and Mordred knew he said the wrong thing "He's still out there! My pathetic brother is still out there! I asked for the knights Mordred, why aren't they here!" she screamed. Aithusa let out a snarl at the boy who took a step back "I tried, Morgana I did; but there is one of me hundreds of them" he said trying to reason with her. "Emyrs would have done it!" Morgana snapped, Mordred glared at him "well we don't have Emyrs now do we! I'm sorry I'm not as good as him; but I'm all you got and I'm trying my best!" he shot back at her.

Morgana calmed down and she placed both of her hands on his cheeks "oh Mordred, I'm sorry forgive me. I've acted rationally" she whispered sadly, her mint green eyes searching his pale blue. Aithusa by the throne calmed down and went back to watching them carefully. "Come on, let us feast" she said tenderly; together they walked into the dark dinner room, it was cold in her fortress so Mordred kept on his coat and gloves only taking them off when the food had started to serve. Aithusa followed them like a puppy; one of the maids got him a feast and set it on the floor next to Morgana's feet. The maids bowed to them and scurried off in a hurry, "I did manage to slow down the Knights, they were traveling east and I had taken their horses and their supplies. I sold them for money a nice sell I must say" Mordred said happily as he chewed on a chicken wing, Morgana smiled picking up a piece of cheese "you should go into selling and trading then" Morgana teased.

Mordred rolled his eyes and they continued their eating in a silent manner until Morgana asked a question "are the rumors spread?" she asked, looking across the wooden table at Mordred who nodded. "A beast, head of a boar, body of a lion, tale and claws like a wolf. A simple beast, he said to be eating the elders and taking their money for a magical army, in hopes of taking down the Kingdom" he said sarcastically. Morgana laughed "those fools believe in such rumors," they continued on their talk about nonsense until the maid came back to pick up the empty trays.

Aithusa shook his head and went to his own room; he couldn't fly in this fortress. He had dreams about a young man with dark hair, light skin, and blue eyes. His smile so carefree and loving that it filled his heart with warm in the cold fortress; he wanted to be free, he wanted to fly out but Morgana forbid him, other days Aithusa had dreamt about leaving Morgana and flying out the window in hopes of finding his kin but in the end he had chickened out and fled to Morgana's room for comfort in the cold nights.

Aithusa sighed let out a mourning call out of the window, his call echoing out into the dark abyss. He shut his eyes and fell asleep on the cold floor.

* * *

Merlin moaned a bit, he tilted his head and fluttered his eyes opened, they were outside still he could hear the laps of the water near their feet and the rustling of the trees, the sun was still hidden by the thick dark clouds which promised snow in the future. Merlin turned his head and smiled, Arthur was still there sleeping soundly on his back; his mouth parted and he let out small yet noticeable snores, the breeze ruffled up his golden hair and his golden sun kissed skin was cold to the touch. Merlin then noticed that their hands were still intertwined, he grinned and drew back his hand and winced at the soreness. Merlin laid on his belly supporting his upper half of the body with his forearms as he looked at the sleeping king; Merlin wanted to kiss him, to kiss the wide pink lips. Merlin scooted closer and leaned his head over Arthur until they breathed the same air.

Arthur grunted and smacked his lips before closing them and breathing through his nose. Merlin bit his lip then leaned his, pressing his lip to Arthur's; surprisingly they were warm to touch and so soft. Merlin parted his lips and sucked on the King's lower lip and to his surprise the king opened his mouth and let Merlin gently slither his tongue in his mouth. They kissed softly their tongues hotly sliding against each other. Merlin pulled away with a wet smooch of his lips and smiled at Arthur, he went into for another when Arthur murmured "Gwen~ do that again Gwen~" he moaned. Merlin's smile froze and he moved away abruptly sitting up on his knees. "Gwen?" Arthur called with a furrow of his eyebrows.

Merlin sat up quickly and wiped his mouth before shaking the King "Arthur, Arthur wake up" he said gently shoving at the King's broad shoulders. Arthur opened his eyes then squinted looking around "where are we?" he rasped sitting up, "we both fell asleep. I guess we should head back home" Merlin said. "Right, lets" Arthur said stretching his arms above his head, "you talk in your sleep, did you know that" Merlin replied, he was kneeling near the basket and putting the bread and jam back into the basket. "I-I was?" Arthur said rolling his shoulder then sighing when they cracked painfully, "having a dream about Gwen?" he asked nonchalantly. Arthur stopped then looked at Merlin who wasn't looking at him. "Merlin" Arthur murmured reaching for his hand; Merlin pulled away the last second and grabbed the wine bottle.

Arthur went to grab Merlin's wrist when a flash of red from his right froze him, he turned around swiftly standing up. "Arthur?" Merlin asked hesitantly, he stood up as well leaving the basket on the floor. "I thought I saw…never mind" Arthur murmured, he went to grab the basket when he saw it again. "Arthur, look" Merlin murmured.

Arthur didn't want to look, he didn't want it to be true but as he did, sure enough he could see the blood red capes of Camelot through the trees. The knights, they were here looking for him; "well go on then?" Merlin whispered pointing to the moving red capes in the forest. Arthur edged towards them but he didn't want to leave Merlin, he wanted Merlin to go with him. "Come with me?" he asked holding out his hand. Merlin gave him a sad smile "how can I? You have a kingdom, knights, armies, wars, riches…and Gwen" he whispered. Arthur gave him a pained look "I have my house, my trading to keep me living. Lancelot, Gwaine, and Percival; I can't leave them behind can I. We're both from different worlds Arthur, they can't cross together; not like this" Merlin said quietly.

"Go on or you'll lose them" Merlin said giving Arthur a gentle push of his chest "besides you can't stay here, cooped up with me forever," Arthur wanted to, god did he want to. To stay here with Merlin, to do trade with him, get a living out of it. Eat Merlin's wonderful stew and bread everyday and his roasted rabbits and sometimes even pork when they were lucky. To sleep together in their small bed cots and hold each other in the cold and play in the lake; he wanted Merlin. Now when it was time for him to leave, he realized this too late.

"Go" Merlin's voice cracked as he shoved him again. Arthur held out his hand and Merlin took it shaking it gently, they both finally getting it that they won't see each other again, the kingdom was a far walk from here and it wasn't like they could see each other every day or every weekend. Arthur drew back his hand; he took a few steps back "come visit me!" Merlin blurted the last second. Arthur looked at him "in the spring, they have tons of game out here for you to hunt; the knights could stay in tavern for a few weeks and you could stay with me." Merlin said hopefully. Arthur nodded he couldn't speak or he'd say something he'd regret with a firm nod, he turned his back to Merlin and walked his way to the knights, his ankle still sore but he ignored it and continued on his way.

"Where you lot going without me?" he yelled spreading his arms and letting a smirk grace his face, the knights turned around holding up their swords. "King Arthur!" They yelled running to him not before putting up their swords, Leon gave Arthur a rough pat on the shoulders "Where the devil were you!" he demanded laughing incredulously, can't believing that here was the king who had been lost more than three months, healthy and not even a scratch on him. "I'll tell you when we get back to the kingdom, I've been craving my bed for a long while" he said scratching his head. They all turned around and headed back the direction they came from and Arthur looked over the tall bushes and saw Merlin sitting there picking at the grass, his heart fell for him and he wanted to run and hold onto him forever, Arthur turned away and continued on his way towards his kingdom.

Merlin let out a shuddering breath; he used his magic to lift up the pillows, blankets, and the basket of food. Merlin was in his cottage in no time, he had placed the food back into the spots along with the pillows and blankets.

Merlin eyed Arthur bed; he stripped down and plopped face down on the pillow, inhaling the scent that he had left. Merlin lifted the duvet over him, getting comfortable before burrowing his face into the pillow, his hand clenched painfully at the sheet and his heart ached. "He's not coming back" Merlin whispered, that night Merlin cried he hadn't cried in a long time, since the death of his best friend Will and since the death of his mother; he cried himself to sleep in hopes of never waking up again.

* * *

**Right then, Here we are a second chapter for my beauty and the beast remix, I hope you like it! It was a complete pain to right. My laptop had to be rebooted and I lost my memory for this and I had to write the second chapter all over again! Jeeze! but I might say that this is way better than my first time I wrote the second chapter. I hope I hadn't update late, I know, I know it probably was buuuuut~ at least I updated! Right! Anywaayyyyyys! Like I said, the third chapter will be last and I'll do my best to make it the longer than expected.**

**Please please pleeaase! review and comment on my story, I'd love you forever if you did! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLOOOO! AGAIN, i FOUND MY FLASHDRIVE, SO i CAN WRITE AGAIN. Last chapter to the King and the Warlock.**

**Tv: Merlin BBC**

**Fandom: Merlin/Merthur**

**Characters: Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, Lancelot, Gwain, Morgana, Mordred, Percy, Leon, and Rodric (OC)**

**Realtionship: Arthur/Merlin, Arthur/Gwen and little bit of Percy/Gwaine.**

**Word Count: 15,268. A lot so yeah my fingers hurt.**

**Tons of grammer issues so yeah...I might upload it then fix it up later...maybe if I'm feeling it.**

**Disclaimer: Merlin isn't mine, neither are the other characters, besides Rodrick and the plote line mine and all mine.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Arthur fell into habit waking up early with George serving him dinner and getting him dressed instead of Merlin, he felt quite lonely without Merlin and his usual sass. The knights questioned him on how he survived in the forest without no weapons, no food, and no water. He just replied that a family let him stay and rest in their house, Gwen however didn't buy the lie but let it go; Gaius had him checked and he was surprised on how he managed to heal himself especially with a poisoned arrow tip lodged in his shoulder.

"Do you think we should send our thanks to the family who saved you?" Gwen asked walking towards him, he smiled at her "I did ask them to come live in Camelot, but they declined." Gwen nodded let out a sigh are you alright? I mean, Arthur you've been gone for the whole winter, everyone's surprised you lived and Leon told me-us that how you just popped out of nowhere and so healthy like you weren't even gone" Gwen said grabbing Arthur's hand.

Arthur stared at him before leaning down to kiss her forehead "I'm fine, Gwen" he murmured looking out the window with a hand on his mouth looking over the castle in hopes of maybe seeing a familiar messy black-haired boy in a dirty red neckerchief in the crowds of the people.

"You've changed" Gwen said eyeing her lover but Arthur just ignored her Gwen sighed and walked over to the table and sat down where the dinner rest, still warm and some part cooling down "It's time to eat Arthur" she said. Arthur glanced over his shoulder at Gwen who was sitting politely at the table waiting for him; he walked over and sat down next to her. He watched as Gwen piled up the food for him, warm juicy roast with a side plate of fruits and cheese and a goblet full of wine.

_Merlin only gave him a half bowl of soup and he glared at him, "where's the other half" he demanded slamming down the soup bowl on the table, droplets rained over the table and Merlin gave him a cheeky grin as he wiped up the mess "can't have the king of Camelot return home like a fat lump now can we?" he said. Arthur spluttered "how dare you! I'm not fat!" he roared which in made Merlin's grin widen and those cheeky dimples showed up and the crinkles around his eyes. Merlin changed his expression and turned on his doe eyed impression and blinked innocently "you see, it's working, I never said you're fat I just said you will be…wait hold on, I take that back, there is a bulge here" Merlin said grabbing onto Arthur's stomach which indeed was a bit flabby. Arthur flushed and put the cheeky bastard in a headlock whilst Merlin feebly tried to fight back cursing the king…._

"…thur! Arthur!"

Arthur jerked awake when Gwen had shook his shoulder "what is wrong with you now and days, Arthur you spaced out for a while…is there someone else?" she asked hesitantly. Arthur stared at her "what! No Gwen how can you even think that!" he lied. "Then tell me what's wrong?" she demanded. "I'm here for you" Gwen added softly.

"Nothing's wrong Gwen" he murmured. "Yes there is, Arthur I can see it, you barley are there for the knight trainings, you're not even there for the council meetings and when you are, it's like you're there but not mentally. It's a girl isn't it, you've fallen for someone else, and I can see you smiling at random times. Who is she!"

"Guinevere I don't have time for this, please be quite or get out" Arthur said picking up the fork and knife slicing up the roast ignoring his partner's offending look. "Now Guinevere" Arthur said, he ignored the screeching of the stool and the slam of the door just continued eating.

* * *

"You miss him don't you" Lancelot said watching Merlin sulk in Arthur's old bed with one of the bunnies, the larger and the youngest bunny had disappeared a few days after Arthur had left, the middle one was left and Merlin had named her Freya. "I don't miss him that much" Merlin muttered smooching kisses all over Freya' nice brown fur, Lancelot rolled his eyes "sure, whatever you say Merlin." In response the great and mighty warlock stuck out his tongue at his friend when he went to spin the ladle in the pork stew.

"Percy should visit this weekend, and he's upset that you slept with Gwaine. You know how much Percy likes Gwaine" Lancelot said. Merlin flushed feeling the guilt in his stomach, "I have needs Lance and so does Gwaine and if Percy can man up and claim Gwaine for his own, then that's fine, I'll just have find another sleeping partner, there's plenty of men out that I'm willing to sleep with" Merlin said. "Slag" Lance muttered "I heard that!" Merlin called. There was pounding on the door making both of them wince "that should be Percy." Lancelot said putting down the ladle and heading for the door, whilst Merlin grabbed Freya and his blankets hurrying towards the other cot.

Percy had already barged in and made a bee line for Merlin who was halfway up the ladder, Lancelot watched as Merlin safely plopped Freya on his bed and Percy wrestling Merlin down and on the cot on the floor. Percy shoved Merlin face down on the bed and climbed on top of him, resting his large arse over Merlin's smaller one as good as that felt, Merlin struggled free from Percy's grasp.

Merlin let out a loud cry when Percy landed a loud pop on Merlin's rump and Merlin whimpered feeling his eyes tear up when he felt his left cheek instantly burn and heat up. "I should hit you more" Percy growled. Merlin wiggled and pressed his arse neatly on Percy's groin, he rolled his hips in hopes of seducing Percy off of him but that didn't go as plan, Merlin clawed at the pillow and screamed when Percy landed another loud clap on his other cheek. Percy got off and Merlin laid on his stomach, his arse slightly raised and the stinging on his cheeks, he turned his head and glared at Percy with teary eyes and pouty lips "I hate you."

Merlin sniffed and rubbing his bum in soothing round motions in hopes of stopping the stinging, Lancelot offered Percy a mug of gold berry juice, the larger man gladly took it and drained it down. "Merlin you deserved that, I think Percy should give you more claps on the bum this time with no garments" Lancelot scolded Merlin who turned his head the other way. "You knew I liked him and yet you still go sleep with him" Percy snarled. "It was one time" at Percy's growl Merlin weakly replied "two times, and a half."

Merlin however wasn't expecting another slap on each of his cheeks. Merlin let out a cry and held his bum with both of his hand. "Damn it Merlin, I'm so angry with you" Percy growled sitting down on the bed, he moved Merlin's hands away and kneaded the plump flesh with his large hands "You're lucky, It was only four claps not four punches, I didn't want to ruin that pretty face of yours" Merlin burrowed his face deeper into the pillow and raised his hips to Percy's hands.

"Well what do we have here" a new voice, everyone looked up to see Gwaine enter the small cottage, he sent a wink towards Merlin, poor Merlin had his stinging arse squeeze by Percy. Merlin sat up and shoved Percy off of him "if you want him, go for him then. Don't get upset with me, it's not my fault that you haven't confessed yet" at Percy's twitching hand, Merlin shut up, he most defiantly didn't want Percy shove him over his knee and spank the him mercilessly. "So how's little Merlin doing without the obnoxious king to take care of" Gwaine asked sitting down beside Lancelot. "Sulking and madly in love" Lancelot offered.

"Lance!" Merlin yelled mortified, "out of all the men you know, it had to be him. I mean have see the way he acted around you, demanded to do everything. He even made you rub his feet Merlin!" Gwaine scolded Merlin for his poor choice of Men.

Merlin huffed "I can't help, who I fall in love with…besides he already has a lover"

"What"

"What!"

"Wait…"

"You fell in love with a guy...no less a king who already has a lover, Merlin what is wrong with you!" Gwaine scolded. Merlin slumped "I couldn't help it" Merlin replied meekly, Gwaine let out a breath and crossed his arms "I don't know what to tell you mate, only just to forget about him. You do now that he's never going to come back right, he has a kingdom to run. I'm sure kings don't waste their time visiting a peasant across the kingdom"

"No need to remind me Gwaine" Merlin hissed, Gwaine raised his hands in surrender "anyways, I just wanted to see how you were holding up, I have a few traps set up so I need to go and check those, Percy you coming?" Gwaine asked heading towards the door "I'll see you later Merlin" Percy called following Gwaine out the door. Lance was left and he placed a comforting hand on his friend's cheek "It'll be alright" he murmured.

Merlin sighed and looked up into the brown eyes "I wish I never met him" Merlin whispered.

* * *

A loud crash echoed the bedroom as Mordred ducked another glass mirror hurtling towards him, Aithusia only a few feet away ran to his master's room to hide from master's temper. "You lost him!" Morgana cried throwing a metal goblet at the younger boy once again Mordred duck the metal easily "Morgana, calm down" he said calmly.

"I will not! How can you loose him so easily! He was right there! Right in our grasp!" Morgana yelled, her curly matted hair flew over her beautiful stressed face, her cheeks flushed dangerously and her pale green eyes flashed golden and Mordred flew back into the wall. "I h-had him" Mordred coughed standing up. Morgana took a deep breath and let it out slowly to release the temper inside "I know the person who holds him close, I've watched them" Mordred said tensely. Morgana froze "You were watching them…for how long?" she demanded.

"D-days, they care for each other very deeply, I think even more than Gwen Morgana."

Morgana's stern face melted into a sweet face, the face he fell in love with when he first met her, so naïve and innocent but after with Morgause she had turned vile, and ugly from the inside.

"We have plans to make, Mordred follow me. I know exactly how to make Arthur fall to his knees and this person he cares about."

* * *

Weeks passed and the wedding of the King has been sent over the kingdom and the last preparation was being made, "I always thought roses and sunflowers would be perfect for the flower choice" Gwen asked as she held a single dark red rose to her nose. Gwen was beautiful and caring; Arthur didn't deny that, she would make a wonderful Queen and wife; she knew how to work her way around the council, what the people needed and the amount of taxes needed, the border patrols and the treaty business, Gwen learned it all and mastered it.

Arthur just didn't have the heart to marry her, he wanted Merlin in her place and Arthur felt guilty thinking about. "Arthur?" Gwen asked gently placing a hand on his arm "Hmm?"

"The flowers?" she asked. Arthur gave her a smile "I think Sunflowers and Daisies for the flowers and the bouquets with Night Jasmines" he said. Gwen gave him a curious look. When Arthur had gone missing they had decided on Roses and Sunflowers, to think that he changed his mind was quite peculiar and not just the flowers the decorations for the wedding as also changed, it shouldn't bother her but it did.

It was like he was changing the wedding planes to his lover's ideal. It was a silly idea but the doubt had hit her mind more than often the past weeks, the flowers, the wedding gown, the halls decoration, he even changed the carriage. "Put the roses back and bring in Daisies along with Night Jasmine for the Queen's bouquet." Arthur demanded to the servant, the servant nodded and scurried off, Arthur could see the redness on the servants cheeks and felt pity, the poor man had used last of his money for the seeds for the flowers and now his money wasted away for nothing.

Arthur demanded for the guards to retrieve the man, in the end the roses to put on the floors and to be thrown on the queen when she entered the throne room and the man had been paid for his roses. The servant bowed gratefully and hurried off to buy Daisy and Night Jasmine flowers with a small amount of money from his larger amount he received.

"That was a nice thing you did" Gwen said braiding a rose in her hair. Arthur nodded "it's something Me-you would have done" Arthur stammered out, Gwen eyed him suspiciously "you were going to say something else, weren't you" she asked. "Who was it, the girl you met when you were gone, is that why the entire castle is being redorca-"

"-I'm going to check on the food, and don't you dare make assumptions Guinevere" Arthur scolded and strolled off. Gwen felt an ache in her chest and she knew her thoughts were correct, the king himself just proved it. The wedding wasn't for her it was for the girl Arthur fell in love with, granted it was them getting married but the idea of Arthur thinking it was the other girl he was marrying had her heart aching; Gwen took out the rose from her hair and tossed it to the ground. Arthur didn't love her anymore and she was going to tell him tonight to quite lying to himself and go find the girl and marry her. Granted Gwen was heartbroken and upset but she wasn't going to make Arthur regret his decision, he thought he had a duty to marry Gwen it was the right thing to do even though he fell in love, he owed Gwen something.

If Arthur truly loved Gwen he wouldn't have fallen in love the second time and Gwen wasn't about to make Arthur ruin his life over loyalty as if he owed her something.

That night Gwen had arrived in Arthur's chambers and explained it to him, whilst Arthur continued on denying, he had firmly grasped her shoulders and told her calmly yet sternly that had no fallen in love with a girl, he had not fallen in love at out, he loved her and it wasn't marrying her out of loyalty and duty. He was marrying her out of love.

Gwen stared at him and fell into his arms holding on to him tightly, Arthur stroked her hair and shut his eyes tightly he wouldn't think of Merlin, he wouldn't. Arthur loved Gwen not Merlin, he adored Gwen not Merlin. He was marrying Gwen…not Merlin.

They lay side by side that night, talking throughout the night until Gwen talked her fell to sleep. Arthur stood up and brushed his fingers over her forehead; he walked over to the window pulling the shutters open. It was a cold night with no wind, everything was still not even the wolves were howling or the owls hooting. Just silent and stillness, saved for the stars twinkling and the bright white moon shining above the world; he wondered if Merlin was looking at the moon now. He remember whenever the moon shined its brightest they would stare out the window talking throughout the night and Merlin would name the stars and tell the stories about them. Arthur in return would tell the stories his nanny told him when he was young, about dragons, fairies, and Mermaid.

Merlin stared at the moon, it was closer than ever and the stars were twinkling madly as if they were chattering each other and the moon was just listening quietly. "Tomorrow their getting married" Lance said, Merlin shut his eyes "I know" he whispered. "It'll be alright, there are other people you can fall in love with, people who are in your range" Lance said. Merlin opened his eyes and he felt his eyes burn, the unwanted tears welled up "I don't think I can Lancelot" Merlin whispered leaning his head gently against the wall as he stared outside, his knees drawn up to his chest "I know it's hard" Lance whispered. Merlin bit his lip, he wish Lancelot would just leave; Merlin didn't want to be reminded of Arthur every second.

When Merlin didn't reply, Lancelot just sighed he walked over and placed a gentle kiss on Merlin's head "I'll be out for a drink" he whispered and that was a way of saying _I'll leave you for now to yourself_ and Merlin was grateful, once Lancelot left Merlin let out a shuddering breath and he whispered to the moon "I love you" and the wind started.

Arthur blinked when the wind started blowing, gently at first then harshly the branches danced to the wind and Arthur hissed and his teeth started to chatter a bit when the wind blew into his room, but he froze and his blood drained from his face when a familiar voice echoed in the room.

_I love you._

Arthur glanced around the room then outside, he poked his head out to make sure that Merlin wasn't outside waiting for him, he desperately hoped he would. Arthur clenched his fist and his eyes welled up in tears, don't cry, don't cry. You'll get over Merlin a few months but Arthur knew he wouldn't but this was his life now. "I love you too Merlin" Arthur croaked, he sniffed and whipped his eyes angrily, slamming the windows shut before heading to bed.

Merlin closed his eyes and laid into the bed, he pulled the thin wool blanket over him; it was too bad he fell asleep early or he would have heard the voice of his king in his bedroom. _I love you too Merlin._

* * *

Morgana sent her plan into action, Aithusia ran into Merlin's home and blasted everything into flames, Mordred ran in after words and carried Merlin out, and he left the parchment near the stone water well. A simple yet brilliant plan; kidnap then demand.

* * *

It was the day of the wedding and everyone was bustling around trying to get the last minuet preparations finished. The maids were lacing up Gwen in her wedding gown, Leon was with Arthur throughout the day. "Sire, you need to suit up for the wedding" Leon said trying to get Arthur from the window; Arthur glanced at Leon then back out the window, he felt weird today as if something big was going to happen. Arthur didn't know what but it didn't feel right, "Sire?" Leon called. Arthur shook his head and waved Leon out "send in George please" he muttered, Leon bowed his head to Arthur and left not a second later George came in swiftly. Quickly and neatly he dressed Arthur for marriage, George bowed and left not uttering a single word.

Arthur looked out the window again a hand on his mouth, it was still and the sun was blazing over the kingdom unlike last night which was cold and crisp, today was hot with a breeze, it felt good slightly. There was a knock on the door and Gaius walked in "Sire, it's time" he murmured. Arthur took a deep breath and walked away from the window, out his room and down the hall. Arthur felt light-headed, he couldn't feel his steps and his ears were ringing, in a few moments Arthur was going to make a decision of his lifetime, and it wasn't as if he leave Gwen after marriage, it was not common for kings and queens separate unless one of them commented adultery or pass away.

The court turned their eyes to the King as he walked towards his throne where Geoffrey was waiting with a book in hand, "King Arthur" he acknowledged. Arthur nodded his head and turned towards the doors which the Guards held open, not a moment later Gwen appeared walking in with a bouquet of dark roses and white orchid bouquet, Arthur frowned that wasn't the flowers he had chosen out. He looked around and noticed that all the flowers were of his choice the bouquet was supposed to match the Queen's so why did she change.

Gwen raised her hand and Arthur took it and helped her up the steps they turned to Geoffrey, he dozed off when he started talking about the marriage of two people then the questions to the new Queen. "Now King Arthur do you accept Guinevere as your Wife, partner, and Queen of Camelot" Geoffreyasked in his old gravely voice.

_I love you_

It was Merlin's voice echoing the hall, nobody heard it expect for Arthur. The King glanced at Gwen, look he opened his mouth to accept but he couldn't. Arthur held his mouth open like a dead fish. A murmur went out through the court and Arthur could see Gwen's cheek flush in humiliation and Elyan's eyes flare in anger. Arthur looked around the court and looked back to Gwen, his eyes widened when instead of Gwen it was Merlin.

Merlin standing there right beside him, wearing black breeches and black boots, a white tunic with gold beads around the hem and the sleeves, his messy raven hair had a crown of sunflowers. He was smiling his idiotic smile and Arthur felt his eyes swell up in tears.

Merlin was here, he was right here beside him, they were getting married and Arthur almost smiled until Merlin spoke "Arthur?" he said curiously. Arthur frowned, that wasn't Merlin's voice. It was soft and feminine, it sounded like Gwen's voice; Arthur blinked and Merlin vanished and it was Gwen standing next to him, a confused look on her face.

"I-I can't" he stammered out stepping down a step, "what" Gwen asked with hard edge to her tone. "I can't marry you" he said "I love someone else." Gwen's eyes shut and she clenched her fist. Everyone was staring at him "this is humiliating" Gwen whispered "I know and I'm so sorry Gwen, I never wanted to hurt you but I couldn't do this knowing that I love someone else and I know they love me to. We would have lived a loveless marriage. I couldn't hurt you" he said and stepped all the way down the steps walking backwards.

Gwen bit her lip and she started crying softly, hiding her face into her hands "I'm sorry" Arthur whispered running away from the throne room and into his chambers, George had followed him on the orders of Leon knowing that he would be wanted out of his armor, George quickly picked up the gauntlets that felt and helped the straps from the breast-plate and Arthur tore those off, he ripped off the shirt and the chain mail.

Arthur threw off his crown and flung it across the room and George flinched as the crown flew over his head and into the door. George had scurried off to pick it up and place it on the table. "Sire are yo-"

"Leave me!" Arthur yelled and instantly for the first time George had tripped himself out of the room. Arthur slide to the floor only in his breeches, he felt guilty; he left poor Gwen alone and he knew Elyan was going to be upset, he put his sister over the king for sure; and after last nigh after he tried to so hard convincing Gwen that he loved her and only he and he would marry her tomorrow, Arthur betrayed her and worst of all he felt free and he felt he could breath again.

"Sire!" Arthur looked up to see...Gwaine? Arthur stood up and stared at Leon standing next to Gwaine. "What are you doing here?!" Arthur demanded "Merlin! Where's Merlin!" Gwaine demanded practically begged. Arthur's heart dropped "Merlin? I don't know" he said. Gwaine ran a hand through his hair frustrated. "He's gone missing last night, his cottage had been burned down save for a note near the well" Gwaine said handing the parchment to Arthur.

Arthur snatched it and he scanned the paper "what does it say sire" Leon asked cautiously.

_Hello dear brother, I have something very special of yours, I would hate to hurt his pretty face and look he's giving me those petty little lamb eyes._

_Come get him_

"Morgana has Merlin" Arthur whispered. "Morgana who's she?" Gwaine asked, Arthur noticed that Lancelot, Elyan, and a nother man he didn't know but he was big and his arms were as thick as both of Arthur's. "We need to go and find Merlin, now!" Arthur yelled. "Get them suit up!" he told his knights, Leon nodded and dragged the three men out along with Elyan. George ran inside and helped him into his chain mail "do you have somebody setting up the horses" Arthur asked. George nodded "Yes sire, Leon told one to get them ready. Am I coming sire?" he asked. Arthur rolled his eyes "not on your life George" Arthur said grabbing his sword and running out to the stables where he met up with Lancelot.

"You came all the way here by foot?" Arthur asked. Lancelot shook his head "we had horses" he said pointing to the three chestnut mares, one of them shook their heads letting their hair swoosh in the air. "Where are the other two" he asked as he got on his horse. "Their coming" Lancelot said getting on his horse; just as the four of men arrived, they all mounted on their horses. "Where to sire?" Elyan asked still slightly bitter about the wedding, though he didn't show it, the king needed him and for right he'll act like a knight.

"Where you found me before" Arthur said "lead the way" Arthur said to Gwaine.

* * *

Morgana passed around her icy throne, Aithusia not far behind cowering behind the stone throne; "He'll be here" Mordred said. "I know! I know...it's just I'm anxious, the time has come and I know; in a few hours I'll be the Ruler of Camelot, not that sympathetic of a bastard" she hissed. "Morgana calm yourself" Mordred murmured again. "Go check on the prisoner, I'm sure he's comfortable in his new home and clothing" Morgana snapped.

Aithusia watched from afar as Mordred walked out of the throne room, away from his master's eyes he followed Mordred out of the room and into a large circular room with four built-in cages surrounded the room, each one containing a vicious wilddeoren trying to naw the way through the metal bars. Aithusia peeked in and his heart fell for the dragonlord. Merlin was blindfolded in the middle of the room, his arms had been raised high above his head, with iron cuffs around his wrist and sure enough they were bleeding badly, the iron sizzling against his blood around the wrist. Merlin was kneeling on the cold floor with his feet cuffed with iron shackles, and to Morgana entertainment he was wearing a dress. A servants dress.

A forest green full sleeves top that didn't even cover his shoulders with a beige skirt and a dark brown corset that tightly wrapped around his chest that made his breathing harder to handle, he was dirty and his skirt had a tear in it from his earlier attempts to escape; that's when Mordred had put him in iron shackles. Only he had known about Merlin's magic and Iron prevents the magic flow through his blood hence the reason of the sizzling on his wrist.

"Hello Emry's" Mordred whispered, Merlin hissed "who are you, let me go!" he demanded tugging free of the chains above his head, more blood ooze out and Merlin hissed in pain. "I don't think you should do that" Mordred murmured leaning in squatting in front of Merlin. Mordred let a pale cold finger run down Merlin's cheek. "Such a beauty, I wonder if Morgana will let me keep you" he hummed. Merlin gathered as much saliva he could in the short time and spat in Mordred face. The only sound was of the heavy breathing and the snarls from the beast in the cages, Merlin cried out in pain and his head snapped to the side when he got slapped. Merlin's lips trembled and he tried to keep in the tears, his lip stung but thankfully he was not bleeding he didn't want to add another injury to his face.

"turn towards me!" Mordred yelled.

Merlin spoke to soon when Mordred grabbed his chin and forced his face in the direction of the hand only to be slapped harder and this time he did spit out blood, his lip was bleeding badly and he was sure he had a bruise on his cheek by now. "Pathetic" Mordred growled he grabbed his dagger; Merlin whimpered and more blood dripped out his lip when Mordred drew a thin cut along Merlin's thigh where the skirt ripped.

To distract Mordred, Aithusia let out a roar shocking the beast and the two boy inside. "I'll see to you later" Mordred said grabbing a cloth and tying it around Merlin making a gag. Merlin whimpered and his shoulder slumped, the cloth around his eyes started to soak with the tears; he was tired, injured, and helpless he wanted to go back home.

"Aithusia!" Morgana's voice called through the hall, the dragon disappeared just as Merlin's head snapped towards the doorway. _Aithusia? What is he doing here with a witch like her_ Merlin thought Kilgharrah_ was supposed to take care of her_

* * *

"We have no time to rest!" Arthur shouted at Elyan who had halted his horse who huffed breathing deeply through her nose "the horses are tired, Sire they need to rest" Leon said stopping his horse as well, "Besides going through the forest at night is a dangerous task, you need rest so you can have strength to fight of Morgana" he said.

Gwaine agreed and mounted off his horse, trotting them over by the small steam that cut through their pathway. The horse drank greedily and the rest followed "this Morgana girl won't hurt Merlin, she want's you. In order to get to you, she needs Merlin alive so he's not in harms way" he said. Arthur sent him a withering glare "you don't know Morgana, she's cruel and will hurt Merlin. I know she will and obviously she's not alone. She'll have an army of men not a lot but enough to out number us, I've been in Morgana's castle. So we'll make a plan and split up; but for now like Leon' said; we need rest for tomorrow, start a fire and Elyan you get the food preparations" Arthur ordered, Gwaine had tied the horses after their drink and gave them their oats and carrots.

"Morgana so who is she?" Percival asked, "My half sister" Arthur muttered. The three men gave Arthur a confused look "why would your sister want with Merlin and what made her so bitter" Lancelot asked sitting down next to Gwaine who had taken off his shoes and socks.

By the time Arthur had finished his story about Morgana, the fire was set, the soup of boiling and the beds sheets were made for sleeping. "Why didn't she take Gwen" Elyan asked "just saying, I mean I'm glad it wasn't Gwen but if she wants to get to you, why did she take Merlin and not Gwen."

"Because, she knew I would go after Merlin, not saying I wouldn't go after Gwen but I guess kidnapping Gwen was too much of a risk" Arthur lied, men took the answer but Arthur knew Morgana, they grew up together and like he said she was his sister. Morgana was a powerful sorceress and he figured out that his love for Guenevere was no more so she went after Merlin who had his heart. Morgana could have easily disguised herself as a simple maid and took Gwen that night or even in broad daylight, but it wasn't Gwen that was his weakness anymore it was Merlin.

Naive, innocent, sweet Merlin and like how Morgana said his large twinkling lamb eyes gave away his vulnerability. Merlin was clumsy as a new-born fawn and that showed how utterly weak he was especially to a powerful person like Morgana. Gwen could handle a sword just perfectly so if she had to face a man with a sword, she would win or but Merlin had barely enough strength to live a bucket of water let alone handle a sword.

**AN:/ Merlin is defiantly the D.I.D damsel in distress but later in this chapter he will not, I hate making Merlin the vulnerable one but the passage above is how Arthur see's Merlin.**

Arthur was going to find Merlin if it's the last thing he does.

* * *

Apparently their plan wasn't working out so well they had disguised themselves as the guards but a boy named Mordred saw right through them and chased after them with the real guards. Morgana was in the throne room with Arthur while the rest of the crew were outside in the field taking a beating, Morgana wasn't merciful and neither was Arthur. "Your little lamb would be heartbroken if I showed him your dead body" Morgana taunted, Arthur growled "or it would be better if I sent someone to kill Merlin and just show him to you, that would be even more satisfaction to me."

"Shut up Morgana, your fight is between you and me not Merlin, you took the coward way out. If you wanted to talk to me you should have sent a letter like any other lovely sister would have" Arthur growled and jabbed his sword forward barely missing Morgana stomach. "I would, but what's the fun in that"

Morgana eventually got tired of the sword fighting and sent Arthur flying into the wall knocking him unconscious, she then sent him to Merlin's room who was still gaged and blindfolded. "When he wakes, set the Wilddeoren after them, they wouldn't survive a minuet, Arthur refused to hand of the kingdom so I might as well kill him and take the throne, I am a daughter of Uther so it should fall to me next" she told Mordred who hesitantly nodded.

It was a while when Arthur woke with a pounding headache, he hissed and sat up rubbing the back of his head he was lucky when no blood came. Arthur looked around and his heart stopped. Merlin sitting on his knees and his arms arched high above him that was held together with shackles and large chains the led up the high to the ceiling.

"M-Merlin?" Arthur called crawling over and patting the unbruised cheek, "mphm?" Merlin hummed. Arthur shakily took off the gag and his fist clenched when he saw the raven haired boy's bottom plump lip slightly swollen and stained with blood, his cheek had a rather nasty bruise. "Merlin?" Arthur whispered cupping Merlin's cold cheeks "Aphur?" Merlin mumbled. Arthur almost laughed "you're alive, I knew you would be alive" he murmured softly.

Merlin smiled "takes a lot to kill me" he muttered. Arthur reached behind and took off the blindfold and Arthur swear he saw Merlin's blue eyes twinkle with delight "you came" he whispered in relief "of course I would" Arthur mumbled leaning in close, Merlin watched him curiously he didn't even notice that he too was leaning in slightly, their breaths mingled together. Arthur watched as Merlin's eyes fluttered shut, he tilted his head and pursing his lips softly. Arthur licked his lips and the movement touched Merlin's lip and Arthur almost groaned.

_Cree-eak-k_

They both jumped apart and looked around, Arthur noticed the bars were slowly being lifted, the beast behind were getting exotic by the freedom, they had certainly smelled Merlin's blood and there was no way out and the walls were too smooth to climb. Arthur stood up and grabbed his dagger trying to cut through the chain.

"It's not going to work" Merlin said frantically "shut up Merlin" Arthur growled but the chains were dulling up his dagger, in frustration he flung it across the room. A squeal was heard and they looked to see Arthur's dagger had miraciously slipped between the bars and embedded itself into one of the wilddeoren's head killing it instantly "three left" Arthur said running over to get the dagger from the beast head. "Arthur! No!" Merlin yelled.

Arthur stopped "Morgana cast a spell on the wilddeoren, the dagger is poisons, anything that touched wlddeoren will turn dangerous. So don't touch the dagger" Merlin explain. Arthur cursed and ran back, almost one of the bars were being lifted and the larger one was trying to get under it but it's forehead was too big, to get under. The door slammed open and the knights ran in along with Gwaine, Percival and Lancelot "Hey Merlin how you doing?" Gwaine said winking "oh you know, just hanging" Merlin joked. Arthur sent them a glare "there is no time for jokes" he scolded them, "get you're sword ready boys. Aim for their head or heart and once the sword is sliced through, drop the sword immediately, it'll turn poisonous" Arthur explain. They nodded and drew forth their swords, they circled around Arthur and Merlin.

Three beast against five men, that would be easy if wouldn't miss their target, Arthur moved his hands over Merlin's shackles in hopes of finding a buckle that would let loose but there was nothing, the beast were let loose and the men went into action.

Lance got the first hit, killing the smallest one. Arthur watched as the beast squealed swinging back and forth but it ended falling on to of the sword, letting the disgusting green blood ooze around them, Gwaine and Percival took on the largest, one aimed for the snout injuring it and the other sliced off the head. Elyan and Leon circled the middle one who was confused by the blood of its brothers and the smell of Merlin's blood. Aithusia race in through the open door and drew a fireball roasting the beast within seconds, he then broke the chains by his dragon fire. Arthur watched in shock as a dragon! A dragon save them and Merlin.

Merlin felt his powers surge through his blood once again and he looked at Aithusia thankfully, he nodded his head towards the first empty cage "Let's go" Gwaine said grabbing Merlin's elbow "wait, he said to go down this path" Merlin murmured. Aithusia nodded and happily bounded towards the first cave and pointed his snout in. "We're going to listen to a dragon!" Elyan hissed "we don't have much of a choice and if Morgana finds out that we aren't dead then she'll cast more wildeoren at us, now come on" Arthur growled yanking Merlin from Gwaine's grasp and towards the hole.

They peered it and sure enough there was a light at the end of the tunnel "that'll lead us out, and it looks like there's room for two people to get through at a time, come one Merlin you and me first" he said going down "I can't! Morgana has a sick fantasy and put me in a dress!" Merlin hissed and for the first time, Arthur noticed that Merlin was indeed wearing a dress and so did the rest it was awkward after that until Gwaine broke it "to be fair Merlin you look lovely in a dress" he added. "Oh really thank you" Merlin whispered running a hand down his chest and doing a small shake of his hips just to be teasing and Percival sent him a deadly glare.

"Here" Arthur growled yanking off the black cape, he ripped it in two and wrapped each on Merlin's knee so it wouldn't hurt him if he crawled "just hitch up the skirt past your knees" Arthur said trying not to blush along with Merlin. "We go, then you follow later. We need to hurry, we've already wasted too much time" Arthur said shoving Merlin in the cave, they both crawled in, they moved slowly side by side mostly because of Merlin's injured wrist. "We're almost there" Merlin called back. Arthur motioned him to be quite and Merlin gave him a sheepish smile.

They neared the end until they heard the rushing of water and they stilled "do you guys hear that?" Gwaine whispered yelled from the back "yeah?" Merlin said, that was when they noticed that had waddled in water, they were so high on adrenaline they hadn't noticed the water. "Come one just a bit further, hya!" Arthur yelled as he took a nother step closer, it was a dead-end and he fell. Merlin in haste grabbed onto Arthur but the rush of the water became intense and Merlin followed shortly after. They fell down the watery slope, with the rest of the boys following but it looked like there were different routes and they had all taken a different route.

"Hold on" Arthur yelled "don't worry, I will" Merlin yelled back over the sound of the water.

In the end they fell into a pool with a never-ending bottomless pit, they swam back to the surface and out of the pool dragging themselves onto the cold hard ground. Arthur breathed heavily looking around, they were on a balcony of some sort and they were still in Morgana's castle; "well done aithusia you did good" Morgana cooed walking forward with guilty look on the dragon's face.

"How about a battle Arthur, your freedom if you can defeat me in a single hand combat, no magic" she insisted. Arthur narrowed his eyes but stood up, Morgana drew a sword from her dress, handing one to Arthur and wielding on for herself. "It's a trap Arthur" Merlin whispered too weak to move. "I'll be okay" Arthur growled standing up, it wasn't a second before they lunged for each other, swinging swords together as if it was a dance.

Merlin drew himself to his knees and stood up. "Move Emrys" Mordred growled shoving past Merlin and heading towards Arthur with a sword in hand "No! Stop" Merlin yelled but that was a mistake, Arthur turned around just as Mordred moved forward swiftly jabbing the sword in Arthur's stomach. "Arthur!" Merlin shouted, his eyes turned a molten gold and Mordred flew back with the sword in hand, the balcony trembled and Morgana ran for safety as Mordred dangerously wobbled over the edge, his voice in hysterics.

"Emrys! Merlin save me!" he shouted holding out his hand but Merlin ran for Arthur who fell to his knees if Merlin hadn't caught him around the waist; another rumble of this time of thunder and that shook the castle and there went Mordred who toppled over the edge and fell down from the balcony even his magic couldn't save him.

"Arthur" Merlin whispered weakly, Arthur laughed softly "don't cry, no man is worth your tears" he said reaching up to ruffle Merlin's hair. Merlin hiccupped and held back a sob "y-you are" he replied. "Don't leave, stay please stay" Merlin whimpered shutting his eyes "hold me, just hold me" Arthur said softly holding onto Merlin's soft hands "pl-please don't leave."

"I'll be alone" Merlin choked out "you have three great friends Merlin who would risk their lives to save you" Arthur murmured shutting his eyes, Merlin panicked and softly smacked Arthur on the cheek "w-wake up, you cabbage head!" Arthur peaked his eyes opened and his skin was turning a deadly pale color bringing out the hue of his baby blue eyes. "I just wanted to say..." Merlin shook his head biting his lip "don't, don't you dare" he sobbed. Arthur gave Merlin a sad smile "thank you" he whispered shutting his eyes. "Arthur? Arthur! wake up...please wake up..." Merlin sobbed pressing his forehead against Arthur's.

"Young Warlock" Merlin looked up to see a large golden dragon lean over the castle wall "what seems to trouble you" he asked gravely "Arthur, he died. I've failed" Merlin choked on another sob and looked down at the dead king, Merlin tenderly stroked his hand down Arthur's cold cheeks. Kilgharrah hummed "it seems so, but you haven't failed yet Merlin. Use this" Merlin looked up just in time to see a plane golden goblet fall and clatter near his feet. "Summon Arthur back but he'll be weak very weak, I'll fly to a safe spot. There you will meet Morgana, you will have to kill you. A life for a life, I'm sure the old religion will make an exception for Arthur" Kilgharrah hummed, Merlin gently lowered Arthur down and picked up the cup.

Merlin raised the goblet up and shouted the spell into the hair, the clouds rolled together and thunder rumbled in the hair and it rained for a few second filling up the goblet slightly. Merlin ran to Arthur, he knelt raising the king's head back; Merlin poured the water down his throat most of it slipped past his mouth and down his cheeks.

It was at was quite and not a single sound was uttered, until Arthur shifted, it was subtle but it was there. Merlin laughed and brought Arthur to his chest hugging him. When Merlin opened his eyes again they were in the forest slightly away from the castle "You!" Morgana yelled coming it view. Merlin glared at her, he gently placed Arthur down and stood up.

Near Arthur was a sword and he picked it up knowing instantly what is was. "I had him killed, I saw Mordred kill him" she yelled. Merlin watched her as she came closer "He's my king, I brought him back to life" he hissed. Morgana paused and stared at him "you're a sorcer and how are you on his sid-Ah!" Merlin had lurched forward and jabbed the sword in her heart.

"You can't kill me, I'm the high priestess-ngh!"

"This sword is no mortal blade, is has been forged in dragon breath and only Arthur himself can wield it, besides me. Merlin or as the druids call me Emyrs" Merlin growled his eyes flashing gold as he twisted the sword in her. Morgana choked on air and soon enough blood was dripping past her pale lips. "Good bye Morgana Pendragon" he whispered as she fell and never got up her pale green eyes stared soulessly into the sky.

"You have magic"

Merlin swirled around and stared at Arthur who was staring at him with his half lidded eyes. "You're alive!" Merlin yelled going to his side but Arthur pulled away when Merlin had tried to grab his hand. Merlin's smile fell and he stared at the hand _why isn't he happy, I saved him. H-he should be happy right?_ "Why didn't you tell me" Arthur demanded.

Merlin clenched his jaw "how could I? After what you did to me when you found out I like men; besides I didn't want to make you choose, I know you saw me as a friend and I didn't want to betray you so I kept quite" Merlin whispered. "Who else knows" Arthur demanded "Lancelot" Merlin said at last. Arthur sighed and shut his eyes; "I'm surprised it's not Gwaine" Arthur said.

"Gwaine had his little sister killed by magic and Percival had his whole family destroyed by a sorcerer, if I told them. They'll hate me."

"Merlin...you saved me, you killed Morgana and Mordred I saw you on the balcony. Why didn't you save yourself before" Arthur asked reaching out to grab Merlin's shaking hands. "Mordred put in iron cuffs they stop the magic flow from my body, even though to the druids I'm the most powerful warlock who has ever walked the earth, put me in iron handcuffs and I'm done for."

Arthur didn't ask for anymore questions, it was comfortable silence they shared until Merlin remembered, it was Arthur's wedding day. "Arthur, did you get...married?" Merlin asked, his heart was pounding in fear of the answer Arthur was about to give him. "I-I-I couldn't go through with it" Arthur said clenching his fist. Merlin's heart soared and he bit his lip to stop the smile from coming upon his lips so instead he asked another question "why?"

"Because, I'm in love with someone else"

_Oh..._

"Oh, so um this person. Who's she" Merlin asked _why is it always the handsome ones_

Arthur grinned giving Merlin a sly smile "well _she is _an idiot, completely idiot, insults me on daily base, _she_ makes the best soup, _she_ is a peasant. Also" Arthur murmured slowly putting his arms around Merlin's shoulders drawing him closer. "Has raven hair" he whispered fiddling with a few strands of Merlin's hair, Merlin himself found himself leaning in closer, he twisted his upper body towards Arthur and his legs lay in front of him crossed "has the most magnificent blue eyes" Arthur had trailed a thumb under Merlin's eyes, his thumb went lower and pushed the plump bottom lip "the most gorgeous mou-mph" Arthur didn't even get to finish when Merlin had launched himself at Arthur.

Merlin grabbed onto Arthur's hair with both of his hands and one of Arthur's arms wrapped tightly around Merlin's slim waist, his other hand cupping the unbruised cheek. Merlin parted his lips and pulled away with a small smooch before going back in, they continued on their kiss; again they separated with a smooch and lick of their lips they were at each other's mouth like a hungry man to a roast. Merlin groaned and inched closer hooking his leg over Arthur's thighs. Arthur's hand fell from Merlin's cheek and towards his thigh pulling up the skirt and running his hand over the smooth slightly prickly thigh.

"Oh god, I've wa-mh-aited, so-ngh long for this" Merlin said in between kisses "shut up Merlin" Arthur growled his hand tightening on Merlin's hips and thigh. "I can do that" Merlin panted and kissed Arthur's open mouth, he stuck his tongue straight in. Instantly they both moaned and slurped at each other's tongue, Merlin pawed at Arthur's shoulder in hopes of getting closer. Their kisses slowed down eventually leaving their mouths swollen and red, they just continued on with slow short kisses, the wet slick noise of smooching was the only thing that filled the air.

Merlin pulled away instantly when he remembered the others "Arthur! the knights and my friends!" he cried standing up. Arthur followed surprised at his recovery of strength, "there probably still in the castle, we can head back now since Mordred and Morgana are gone. I think most of the guards ran off; but the dragon's still there so that's going to be a problem, but nothing I can fix" Arthur said yanking the sword out of Morgana's chest, they trudged their way up the hill and towards the castle just in time for it crumble to the floor.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand and ran towards the castle, both in panic and desperation in hopes that the knights and Merlin's friend have escaped from the collapse. "Gwaine!"

"Leon!"

"Lancelot!"

"Arthur do you see anyone?!" Merlin frantically yelled shoving every movable boulder out of the way "calm down Merlin, I'm sure they're okay" Arthur tried reasoning even though he was just as frantic as Merlin to find the others. "Of course we're going and what are you lot doing in the rubble," Merlin and Arthur turned around and saw the others standing a few feet away with big grins on their faces plus the dirt, blood, and dust from the castle. "We've had help from a little friend" Lancelot said pointing towards the terrified dragon cowering behind a large tree trunk.

"That little mangy bastard led us to Morgana! I died!" Arthur yelled retrieving his sword storming his way towards the frightened white beast; "calm yourself young King" A voice boomed overhead. They all looked up just in time for a golden dragon to land on the remains of the castle. "Without Aithusia Morgana and Mordred would have still been alive and getting a new plan to kill you and take over the kingdom, so be grateful of this _mangy little bastard_" Kilgharrah said gravely.

Arthur huffed and sheathed his sword "You're not going to fry us are you?" Leon asked, the dragon laughed and shook his head "No Sir Leon, you may be on your way, I will not harm you; but Young Warlock do me a favor and take Aithusia with you, he might need you to heal him back" Kilgharrah said, he spread his wings and hovered over the head above them "Also, your destiny isn't over yet. You both will live a long life, full of great adventures and dangers. Bring back Albion and make Arthur the greatest King who's ever lived" and flew off.

"What?"

"What!"

"Wait?!"

Merlin winced and tried to inch behind Arthur but no prevail, Arthur apparently decided that the tree was suddenly more interesting and walked off. Merlin calmed down his two friends and the two knights, Lancelot helped them understand that Merlin was good wizard not a bad one like Mordred and Morgana, it took a while for them to believe but to Leon and Elyan if the King was fine with it then so were they. "Also another thing...I'm a dragon Lord." Merlin said wincing preparing himself for the yelling.

"What!"

"What?!"

"wait a minuet..."

"_Mer_lin!"

* * *

The ride back was painful, they were injured, hungry, tired, thirsty, and most of all just annoyed but the chirping of the dragon that was following them on foot. "Merlin, can you tell you _dog_ to shut up!" Arthur yelled in his ear. Merlin drew back and elbowed him "don't yell at me, it's not my fault" Merlin hissed back then spoke a word in dragon tongue, the white beast paused then bounced on ahead thankfully quite, the others sighed in relief.

"How much furthur~" Gwaine whined kicked his horse to a trot to catch up.

"Just a bit now, we'll reach Camelot at nightfall" Elyan reassured clearly annoyed by Gwaine's whining. "I'm hurt too and I'm riding side-saddle, not the most comfortable place" Merlin muttered scooting a bit up on the saddle. Arthur smirked and Merlin gave him a glare "quite you" he hissed his corset was painfully tight and he was sure that Gwaine would know how to untie the knots but alas he would use a dagger to rip them off when he was with the women, and obviously nobody had any sharp weapons around and now Merlin was stuck with the stupid brown corset around his chest, though it did give him a bit of a girly figure and it helped when a merchant offered them food when he noticed Merlin was a simple Damsel in the distress with a ver flat chest and short hair.

Arthur leaned down and nipped on Merlin's ear making him blush "you do look rather ravishing in a corset dress" Arthur mumbled "hush, I can't wait to get this off when we arrive Camelot" Merlin snapped back turning away from Arthur's advantages towards his body. "Sire, what of Guenevere, what are you going to do about her" Leon asked. Merlin froze and Arthur's arm around him tense in a vice grip, "I will speak with her tomorrow morning, but once we arrive Camelot, I need Merlin to be checked for infections and all of your to bath and get a good night rest, tomorrow I will think about training." Arthur informed them, Leon and Elyan nodded but couldn't help but grimace at the training part.

"You do know Merlin's not going to stay at Camelot right" Gwaine said and Arthur halted his horse, Merlin bit his lip of course he never thought about going back, he simply thought that they were going to live their life in Camelot together now, but he had to go back and tend to the house and he had customers who needed him back in the village. Arthur clenched his fist and started his horse again, Leon and Elyan exchanged glances and stared at Merlin, _was he the person Arthur fell in love with_.

It was silent after that, the sun started to set and they head reached the gates of Camelot when it was complete darkness, the guards let the King pass over the archway and started their patrols again. "Alright Merlin down you go" Arthur muttered mounting off his horse and helping Merlin down, instantly Merlin almost fell over if it wasn't for Arthur grabbing onto him. "My ankles, I can't walk. My body was so full of adrenaline before and now when it's all gone I can feel the pain now" Merlin said.

"Elyan, Percival. You two put the horses back, make sure they're watered and eaten before letting them rest. Meet us at Gaius's chambers" Arthur ordered then reached down wrapping an arm around Merlin's knees and hauling the him over his shoulder. "Arthur!" Merlin cried grasping at Arthur's tunic with shaking fingers. "Oh quite being a girl Merlin" Arthur scolded and walking up the stairs and inside, the guards opened the door and they entered the warm castle that was lit with a dark golden hint. "Barbarian" Merlin mumbled letting his hands dangle free, he could feel the blush rush to his head but he paid no attention to that.

Arthur jolted Merlin making him smack his head against Arthur's bum "Ow! that hurt" Merlin whined and smacked Arthur's thigh in retaliation. Arthur ignored Merlin and headed towards Gaius who was thankfully awake but what was worse, Gwen was in there helping him with a potion and Rodrick in the corner cleaning grinding up some herbs.

"Sire!" Gaius exclaimed almost dropping the vile. Gwen smiled then stopped before narrowing her eyes and heading towards Rodrick; "He's been injured Gaius can you treat his wounds" Arthur said placing Merlin gently on a stool. "Certainly my lord, now let me see...oh nice outfit m'boy" Gaius said nonchalantly, Merlin blushed and glared at Gaius before looking at the other two people in a room. There was a slime handsome looking man with sandy hair and beautiful dark-skinned girl with brown curly hair; "I think you should..." Gaius trailed off looking at Arthur.

Merlin watched as Arthur ruffled his hair "I'll be right back, I need to talk to someone" he whispered "also behave, this is Gaius our physician" he added. Merlin huffed pouting "I always behave" Merlin said before shoving Arthur away from him. While Gaius cleaned his wounds, Merlin watched as Arthur approached the boy and the girl in the corner. Merlin tilted his head at the harsh whispers coming from the girl and Arthur. It wasn't until Arthur grasped the girls arms firmly and whispered harshly "Gwen listen to me!"

That was Gwen, the girl Arthur was in love with and going to marry. He felt fear grasp him, he knew it was too good to be true; maybe Arthur changed his mind, maybe Arthur didn't love him like he said he did, maybe Arthur was lying. "Ow!" Merlin yelped yanking his ankle from Gaius's grasp "hold still boy, it's been deeply infected, I need to cleanse it so it might sting" the old man scolded him.

"He'll be fine right?" Merlin looked up as Arthur and Gwen walked towards him, he looked down away form the King's gaze "yes just fine, It'll be a few days before he can walk, his wrist are the worst injuries on his body" Gaius said not moving his eyes from his work on Merlin's ankle. "That's great, I need to speak with Gwen in my chambers, so send Rodrick after me when you're done with Merlin" Arthur said then leaned down to meet Merlin's gaze.

Merlin watched Arthur as he gently placed a thumb on Merlin's bottom lip "don't hurt yourself even more" Arthur said gently prying Merlin's bottom lip from his gnawing teeth. Merlin kept his gaze on Arthur as he took and walked towards with Gwen, Merlin met her curious gaze then she narrowed her eyes at him and grasped Arthur's hand quickly. Merlin felt his heart seized when Arthur didn't pull away only to drag her out of the room; "she's just upset, don't worry about her" Gaius reassured.

Merlin looked at Gaius then gave him a grimace "what happened at the wedding, I heard they didn't get married like planed" Merlin mumbled "it's said that King Arthur has a lover in the woods" Rodrick answered his question coming over to him with a bowl of mush green and yellow paste. "You wouldn't happen to know his lover, would you?" Gaius asked raising an eyebrow and Merlin felt completely intimidated by it. "U-uh no, not really" Merlin stuttered out, Gaius kept on staring at him until Merlin nodding under the intense gaze "I uh happen to be the him" he mumbled.

Gaius smiled "I knew it would be you, no wonder Gwen gave you the look it was the way Arthur talk to you before he left, she had figured it out. Why would Arthur go missing for a few days just for a mere peasant" Gaius explained. Rodrick clapped a hand of his mouth "it's you!" He whispered completely in awe "oh my! The king fell in love with a male!" Rodrick yelled and Merlin threw a wood plate at him "Ouch that hurt!" Rodrick yelled glaring at the him. Merlin placed a finger to his lip "shut it or I'll punch you where you don't want to be punched" Merlin hissed, Rodrick frowned and cupped his groin glaring offended at Merlin.

"Gaius?" The door opened and Leon walked in, Rodrick's eyes widened and he smiled at the Knight. Merlin watched as the man practically skipped over to Leon. "Hello Sir Leon" he murmured shyly tucking a lock behind his ear "Hello Rodrick" Leon answered smiling gently at the boy who practically had hearts popping out of him. "Gaius do you have some on the paste, you gave me a few weeks ago. I have a few injuries on my back" Leon asked walking into the room "I-I just made some" Rodrick practically yelled, he ran and grabbed the bowl holding it out to Leon "Rodrick you may tend to Leon _after_ you go tell the King Merlin's done" Gaius said. Rodrick actually pouted then sprinted out of the chambers to find the King; Merlin looked down and sure enough that his ankles were wrapped up neatly in thin gauze so was his wrist and his lip had salve to stop the burning._  
_

"Uh you don't have a change of clothing do you?" Merlin gasped plucking at the dirty skirt, Gaius gave him an amused look "I'm sure the king as some of his, you can go ask him about it" he said. Merlin narrowed his eyes, the old man was enjoying this all too much.

"Finished, thank you Gaius. I'll send Elyan tomorrow with the pouch of coins in the morning" Arthur said walking into the room, Rodrick bounded in right after running to Leon. Sir Leon grabbed the bowl of paste and walked out with Rodrick following; "they're sleeping together aren't they?" Arthur said watching them leave. Gaius nodded "practically got together a few days after you went missing" he said then got up "well sire, I do believe it's time for me to sleep I need to be wake for my morning rounds" Gaius said and went upstairs to the bed "be sure to close the door and blow out the candles on the way out" he called and shut the door.

Arthur blew out all the candles then walked to up to Merlin, the only light from the outside because the door was left open. Merlin held out his hands and gave the king a cheeky look "carry me?"

The king smirked and hauled Merlin over his shoulder once more and walked out with Merlin yelling curses at him until he gave up halfway and just dangled over Arthur's shoulders. "Here we are, oh sweet Camelot I missed sleeping in a bed" Arthur groaned tossing Merlin not to gently on to bed "such a gentlemen" Merlin cooed from the bed, Arthur glanced over and felt his breeches tighten in a certain area when Merlin's skirt and flopped over past his knees and exposing his milky legs.

Merlin looked so sensual when he holding his upper body up with elbows, the corset squeeze his waist to fit the skirt and the shirt was shoulderless exposing his collar bones and shoulders even though it was rather dirty but the way Merlin was positioned and his eyes were twinkling from the candles around his room staring up at him confused. Arthur cleared his throat and turned away "you wouldn't have a change of clothing would you?" Merlin asked tilting his head a bit.

Arthur snorted and tore off his shirt then threw a plain white towards Merlin along with an old pair of breeches of his; "Here hurry up and change, I'm tired and I'll find you a bed tomorrow but for now you sleep with me" Arthur said toeing off his boots and socks then slipped into his bed. Merlin scooted over until he was off the bed, "Uh Arthur...you wouldn't mind..." Merlin asked grabbing a hold of Arthur's dagger near the bed desk; Arthur sat up and ripped through the corset laces with his dagger then stuffed it under his pillow just in case.

"Oh! I can breathe normally again" Merlin exclaimed throwing the corset across the room, Arthur watched as Merlin undid the laces around his waist to loosen up the skirt and his breath caught when it fell to floor. Merlin balanced himself on his toes to keep his weight off his ankles, Arthur himself was watching as Merlin's milky arse was exposed to him.

Merlin grabbed the hem of his shirt and tossed it over it ahead then into the room, he grabbed Arthur's shirt and slipped it on, it wasn't big they were the same height so the bottom of the shirt reached his waist but it was baggy from the lack of muscle Merlin had so it kept on slipping off his shoulders, Arthur thought this is so much better than the dress he was wearing.

Arthur felt his groin harden and rise when the raven haired boy leaned over slightly to slip on his breeches and oh sweet Camelot his erection twitched when Merlin bent down, Arthur wiped his mouth if he was drooling and looked away quickly when Merlin slipped on the breeches. They were a perfect fit but those where when he was around thirteen years old so it fit perfectly around his waist but was a bit short so it reached his knees.

"Oh hello there" Merlin said blushing when he saw Arthur's massive erection sticking up from the blankets, Arthur cleared his throat and covered it with a pillow "sorry, I should have went behind the screen to change" Merlin apologized not looking apologetic at all. The king narrowed his eyes at the cheeky boney bastard who crawled over and placed a open mouth kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Arthur cleared his throat "Merlin this is highly inappropriate, you're injured so am I..." he trailed when when Merlin's hands trailed down his neck to his chest; Merlin sucked on Arthur's earlobe and tweaked the his nipple than trailed it down his chest, under the thick red and gold blanket and squeezed his erection. Arthur gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, Merlin ran his fingers up and down the large organ, his fingers following the veins then towards his slit. "M-Merlin" Arthur rasped out. Merlin moved away from Arthur's ear and got underneath the blankets in between Arthur's legs, "oh well um..." Arthur murmured, he hissed and grabbed onto pillows not wanting to yank on Merlin's hair in case of hurting him.

Arthur threw his head back when Merlin ran his tongue up his shaft then back down, Merlin blew cold air on Arthur's tip then stuffed his face with Arthur's mushroom head, both of his hands were squeezing and running up and down the shaft whilst Merlin, sucked and slurped on the tip. Arthur clenched his fist then shoved his hand underneath the blanket grabbing a firm hold on Merlin's hair, Merlin himself moaned around Arthur's cock and the vibration sent a flush on the king's cheeks and he let out a moan.

Merlin was salivating around Arthur's cock, his forced himself to swallow as much as he could before he choked. Merlin hallowed out his cheeks and sucked hard and winced at Arthur's firm thrust in his mouth. Merlin kept himself from gagging only to continue on his work, his own erection was staining the breeches pushing hard against the fabric leaving a small wet spot. Arthur murmured sweet words to Merlin and ran a hand through his raven hair, Merlin continued on his work, his lips were stretched painfully and his already bruised lip started to hurt again but it was worth it when he saw look on Arthur's face, he was ready to let loose and Merlin used one hand to fondle Arthur's balls and the other to squeeze just a shy of painful around the rest of Arthur's cock that couldn't he fit in his mouth.

Arthur cried out when Merlin started sucking and running the tip of his tongue over his slit and tugging ont he foreskin, Merlin however wasn't ready for the instant release, he choked and pulled away let outing out a surprised moan when Arthur's semen showered over his face, hair, and throat; Merlin whimpered when it stopped then another squirted came out and on his closed eyes. Arthur opened his eyes and stared at Merlin and he almost came again from the raven haired boy's surprised face, the big blue eyes. Merlin fisted himself and rubbed hard staring at Arthur with a lewd expression, Merlin spammed and came in his breeches. Merlin's lips parted and a glob from his top lip oozing down and onto his bottom lip leaving only a small silver of a trail.

"Ngh~" Merlin moaned when Arthur leaned in and kissed him, they pulled apart with a wet smooch and Arthur tasted himself on Merlin "sorry, let me clean that up for you" Arthur apologized, he grabbed a rag from his drawer and wiped Merlin's face and neck, then went to clean himself off while Merlin scrambled out of his own breeches and tossed the soiled pants on the floor.

"Tired~" Merlin yawned squeezing his eyes shut, Arthur smiled and threw the towel on the floor and settled into bed with Merlin right beside him on his stomach while Arthur was on his back. "We'll see what morning brings us" Arthur said leaning over to press a gentle kiss on new lover's head, Merlin smiled lazily and shut his eyes and burrowed his face deeper into the pillows.

"Goodnight" Arthur murmured, he sat up and blew out the last of the candles leaving only a few opened for the night for when Merlin would wake. Arthur turned around to ask Merlin a question but he wasn't surprised when Merlin had fallen asleep, his face squashed by the pillow and a his lips parted a small soft snore leaving his mouth.

Arthur eased in a comfortable place and fell asleep with his arms crossed behind his head.

* * *

Merlin woke up with his whole entire body sore and aching, he winced and sat up comfortably on his knees then stretched like a cat, he turned to his side and grinned when Arthur was still asleep, he was on his side and was snoring rather loudly. Merlin stretched once more letting the blanket fall from his shoulder and rest comfortably around his knees, his heel was pressing into his naked arse cheeks, Merlin froze when a throat cleared from behind him. Merlin turned around quickly then relaxed when he saw wasn't Gwen but a man with short brown hair past his ears in a bowl cut, he was tall almost as tall as Merlin with a slim figure with small beady eyes, and slightly small round jutted out ears, his outfit consisted of a velvet brown jacket, cleaned blue tunic with blue laces and a red undershirt underneath. Merlin frowned then smiled "Hello, I'm Merlin" he said turning around and wrapped the blanket around his waist.

The man nodded and looked straight ahead with flaming cheeks "I am George, the Kings personal manservant" Merlin nodded then noticed the table full of food and their clothing had disappeared from the floor and were resting neatly in a basket by the door. "I am here to wake the King, I do believe it was you who stopped the wedding from yesterday" George snarkily said going to open to curtains and pulling the window open to let it in the morning breeze.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry what do you mean it was me who-"

"I mean it was you who the King fell in love with, a male obviously how can the king leave just a beautiful and caring girl like Gueniever and go for you, a weird large eared boy with no matter of muscle on your body as at all..." Merlin frowned and wrapped the blanket around him feeling self concious, he pressed his hands to his hears to pull them back to his head. "Obviously I see nothing special about you besides what your cheeks bones, probably the only good thing about you, how can you show the king love and pleasure him at ni-"

"-George, Merlin pleasured me enough last night, now leave or I'll put you in the stock for a week" Arthur growled sitting up. George stuttered out an apology and quickly left slamming the door behind him. Merlin cleared his throat and went over to the clothing that was folded neatly on a chair by the table. "Merlin" Arthur started but a knock interrupted them, Arthur shooed Merlin behind the screen and allowed the person to enter. Merlin slipped on his undergarments then his new breeches, this one fit perfectly; though the tunic was slightly big and overly red and no neckerchief.

There was harsh whispering until they stopped when Merlin walked out of the screen, he was fixing his hair when he stopped to see Gwen standing there beside Arthur's bed. It was an awkward silence since no one knew what to say so Gwen just ended up leaving slamming the door behind her, "does she know it's me?" Merlin asked walking over to Arthur.

Arthur nodded and got out of bed and demanded to Merlin help him change, when Merlin was finished with Arthur's long brown coat and the lace, they ate quietly "we should head down to Gaius's chambers, I'm sure everyone is over there by now." Arthur said finished his wine. Merlin nodded then dipped his bread in honey and following Arthur out the door while nibbling on his breakfast.

Arthur was right when they entered Gaius's room, everyone was there and patched up waiting for the King "Sire" Leon said standing up and bowing his head, with Lancelot, Elyan, and Percival following. Gwaine just heading towards Merlin and snatching the honey dipped bread from his hand and stuffing it in his own mouth "Hey!" Merlin yelled.

"Merlin! I thought you weren't supposed to walk" Gaius exclaimed and Merlin froze he had completely forgot that he had charmed the slave and it healed him last night, so there was nothing but a white scar on each of his wrist and ankles and his lip returned to the normal puffy size and healed the bruise. "I uh um...you know it just healed! Hooray you salve worked" Merlin cheered awkwardly. Gaius gave him the eyebrow and Merlin went to hide behind Arthur but again Arthur found someone more interesting than saving Merlin from Gaius's deadly eyebrow.

Merlin had explained to Gaius and who in return was quite shocked that Arthur let Merlin survive let alone save him, then Merlin explained that Arthur didn't know about his powers after the rescue. "Where's Aithusia?" Merlin asked "he vanished last night, I had completely forgotten about him." Leon looked up and answered Merlin's question saying that Aithusia had entered the horse shed and slept there comfortably on the hay.

"I have to see him" Merlin said Gaius did a quick check just in case then let Merlin leave, Arthur went to go train the knights even though there was tons of complaint between them. Gwaine, Lancelot, and Percival headed to the tavern; Merlin promised to join after he check on Aithusia. "There you ar..." Merlin trailed off when he saw Gwen in the shed feeding one of the horse apples and carrots. "Uh, hello. Gwen right?" Merlin tried, though he failed miserably when Gwen glared at him "Merlin right? Yes I remember, Hi nice to meet the person who ruined my relationship with Arthur and destroyed my wedding" Gwen said smiling with cold eyes.

Merlin grimaced "I didn't mean to fall-"

"-Oh right you didn't _mean_ to, that's what they all say. Arthur could have had any girl in this world but he chose me and I felt so happy that a guy like Arthur with his status had fallen in love with me and I fell in love with him. We were perfect for each other and I know that it's hard not to fall in love with a man like Arthur with his social status-"

"-I didn't know he was a king! Just a knight and I despised him. I hate his guts when we first me and oh the words he said to me. I wanted to throttle him to oblivion!" Merlin yelled.

Gwen shook her head "I know he can be bit of a"

"Prick?" Merlin offered.

Gwen smiled then shook her head, she had completely forgotten who she was speaking with "All I am saying is that I still love him and I don't want to let him go."

"Funny, you told me different a few days ago, what was it. Yes _Don't think you owe anything, Arthur I would hate to live a loveless marriage, I don't want you to make a mistake that can ruin your life forever_" Arthur said walking in the shed with his arms crossed. Merlin and Gwen turned to stare him then Gwen clenched her fist "I did say that but you convinced me that night that you love me and not Merlin, that you would marry me! You left me Arthur is the most humiliating way! Why didn't you figure it out that night why didn't you agree with me that night!" Gwen yelled startling the horses even Aithusia who was sleeping in the corner jolted awake.

"Because, I thought I could handle it. I could handle a life with Merlin but Gwen when I saw you enter I knew it was a big mistake. Gwen forgive me, I'm human we make mistakes and I'm terribly sorry to leave you there but what would you have done?" Arthur asked walking towards her. Merlin stepped back and let them talk he didn't want to intervene which he already did.

"If you had fallen in love with someone else and had to marry me...what would you have done, if you knew that the man you fell in love with was in love with you as well. Would you have still married me?" Arthur asked. Gwen bit her lip and clenched her fist to keep in the tears from flowing "I don't think you would have, if you had truly loved him. I would understand, I would be heartbroken granted but I would never lash at the man who had stolen your heart. I would let you go" Arthur reasoned. Gwen sniffled and stepped forward "I'm sorry" she whispered and Arthur gathered her in a hug; Merlin bit his lip, he turned to walk away thinking he needed to give them space but when he turned to leave, Arthur had grasped his wrist in the last second.

Merlin looked at him, one had around a sobbing Gwen and the other around his wrist, Arthur tugged him forward and patiently waited for Gwen to calm down. It was a while but she did eventually "I'm sorry, I ruined your tunic" she gasped hiccupped, wiping her eyes with the palm of her hands. "I'll get George to clean it" Arthur said smiling a bit. Gwen looked at Merlin and blushed "I would like to apologize to being...a bitch" she murmured.

Merlin frantically waved his hands in front of him after he had yanked it out of Arthur's grasp "oh ahaha, no need, you weren't being a bitch or well kind of but not really so um yeah, I understand what you were doing and um not bitchy at all, and I should shut up now right?" he said wincing when Arthur gave him a glare, at Arthur's solemn nod he did then smiled widely at Gwen.

"I uh just leave" Gwen said and walked out of the shed "You utter idiot" Arthur said yanking Merlin to his chest, Merlin yelped then wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck "shut up, I was trying" he muttered pouting. Arthur laughed and pressed a chaste kiss to Merlin which in return turned out to a passionet open mouth kiss that sent all their blood rushing down south. Merlin moaned when Arthur groped his backside shoving him forward letting their clothed erection grind against each other.

Merlin pulled away but Arthur chased him back and let his tongue wander in Merlin's warm mouth "we-nhg should-ahn! go to your- oh yes- chambers" Merlin moaned, Arthur smirked and slipped his hands in Merlin's pants squeezing tightly on Merlin's cold bum. They ended up tripping over a root and landed back on the hay and out of way from anyone's sight who would walk past the shed.

Still kissing, they frantically let their hands wander and pull at their clothing "A-Arthur~" Merlin moaned when Arthur's finger pressed against his hole. "Shhh, someone will hear you" Arthur scolded rubbing the pad of his fingers against the twitching muscle, Merlin sucked on Arthur's tongue than yelped when Arthur pulled away only to shove Merlin's trousers down to his knees and hook both of his legs over Arthur's shoulders.

Merlin opened his mouth to protest but instead a moan came out when Arthur's tongue lapped up his hole, Merlin helpless grabbed on to the loose hay as Arthur's tongue wiggled in. "Arthuuur~" Merlin cried out arching his chest outwards, his nipples were rubbing against the fabric of his tunic. "You taste so good" Arthur growled and squeeze Merlin's thigh painfully and sure enough to leave bruises.

Arthur pulled away then wormed a finger in running the pad along the inner muscles, Merlin's cock twitched and it was oozing pre-cum. Merlin let out a whore worthy moan when Arthur's finger brushed against his prostate, Arthur paused and did it again. Merlin yelped and spasmed his tongue curling and he let out open mouth pants, he was dripping saliva from his mouth when Arthur added another finger than along with his tongue.

One of Arthur's hand grabbed Merlin's erection and started rubbing. Merlin whimpered and his legs spasmed again when Arthur rubbed the spot over and over. He was there, almost there; just a little bit and..."Sire!" Merlin had shoved Arthur so hard he flew a few feet back landing on his back. Merlin quickly stuffed his dead erection back in his pants and laced up his trousers, fixing his tunic.

Arthur stood up and thought of something to get rid of his hard erection, Merlin ran his hands through his hair to rid of the hay and Arthur had helped fixing them up so it looked normal. "Sire!" the voice called from the front of the shed; Merlin and Arthur awaked away from the corner just as Leon walked in "Arthur, Merlin" he said slightly confused.

"Leon" they replied looking normal and innocent as ever, Sir Leon looked between them curiously "what are you doing?" he asked. "We...were are. Merlin tell Leon what we were doing" Arthur said nudging Merlin giving him a good pointed look in which Merlin narrowed his eyes before smiling at the knight "I was...teaching the King some poetry" Merlin said at last. Arthur mentally died but smiled earnestly "I...love poetry" he said with a hand wave. Leon was silent then nodded "Enjoy poetry, your highness" he asked.

Arthur forcefully smiled "indeed but why were you calling for me?" he asked changing the subject, Leon nodded "you are needed in the tavern" he said then bowed his head and let himself out of the shed. Merlin watched him go then asked "do you think he suspects?" Arthur smacked Merlin across his head...hard "Of course not you idiot! Now Leon thinks I love poetry, such a girly thing to do" He hissed and stomped off to the tavern "You sure seem to love a moments ago!" Merlin called couldn't help the taunt but his smile faded and he dodge the oncoming gauntlet just in time.

* * *

Aithusia was recovery and had learned a few english words along the way. Merlin had stayed with Arthur and their wedding was in a few months; Gwaine, Lancelot, and Percival had been knighted and stayed in Camelot with Merlin. Arthur had promised to visit Merlin's cottage and help rebuild it by hand just the two of them, Gwen had been forgiven about her behavior and now she was thinking about seeing Lancelot and Merlin encouraged it since the knight had sent the dark-skinned beauty heart filled look. Merlin and Gwen had become best of friends they even ended up teaming together during knight training but in the end they had let Arthur win just so he wouldn't pout during dinner time even though Merlin would have his arse kicked in no time with his magic.

As for Gwaine and Percival let's say Merlin had never been so scarred before and Arthur scolded them, poor Merlin felt tearing his eyes out.

"Do you still love me?" Merlin asked rolling over to lay on Arthur's chest, the king smirked and raised Merlin's hand pressing a kiss on his knuckles "forever and always" intertwining their fingers. Arthur looked at the ring on Merlin's finger and his stomach fluttered just by looking at his mother's ring on Merlin's finger. "I love you too" Merlin replied leaning up to kiss the King. Arthur let his free hand wander down Merlin's bare back and rest on his naked bum.

Merlin pulled away then nestled his head against Arthur's chest, their intertwined fingers resting beside him "I'm so glad you got hit with a arrow" he whispered. Arthur laughed softly and squeezed Merlin's hands "I do too, I think we should send thanks to the druids" Arthur said actually considering the idea. "I think so too" Merlin murmured shutting his eyes.

* * *

**OH my freaking god, you guys have no idea how long this took for me write and horrible choice for me was I tried editing my grammars at the end and my spelling check, so their should be more mistakes on this page, I'm so so freaking tired I don't care anymore and my fingers hurt. I had to rewrite this chapter a few times because I lost the work.**

**Anyways please comment and review my story, this is the end. I might write a fourth chapter of Merlin and Arthur's marriage and there should be more tons of sexy stuff there ;P**


End file.
